Across the Ocean
by Ckovtynovich
Summary: When Rosalie's therapist suggests writing to his brother, she didn't realise how much he would change her small world... Or how much he would save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fans! So happy for those of you that follow me. This one is all Emmett/Rosalie and moves much faster than PTA. Leave me some comments please.**

Sitting in my car, outside my therapist's office, I did my breathing exercises that Dr. Cullen had suggested last week. I hated this office. I never had panic attacks anymore, but I was always nervous before coming here. Everytime I came, I would sit out in my car having panic attacks. Dr. Cullen brought up memories that I hated remembering. However, going through four therapists in the last four years, Dr. Cullen was the only one to stick. He had married the girl that found me that night. I was bruised and broken and I just wanted to lay there and die. Bella quickly became my best friend and she had met both Dr. Cullen's that night.

When my dad, The Colonel, brought Royce King home to meet me, Royce had charmed everyone. I was nieve back then. Now, I knew the type of person someone was just by talking to them for a couple minutes. I guess that's what happens when someone takes advantage of you. You learn to never let it happen again, and that is the road I am staying on.

Walking into Dr Cullen's office, I take a deep breath and let Angela, his secretary, know I have arrived. She smiled sweetly and told me to go on back.

"Dr. Cullen" I knocked on the door.  
>"Come on in, Rosalie." I heard, and let myself in.<br>"How are the panic attacks coming along?"  
>"I only had to sit in my car thirty-six minutes today." I said smiling. His crooked smile showed brighter that I have ever seen it.<br>"I am so proud of you Rosalie. You are doing great. Did the panic attack happen, or did the breathing exercises work?" I grinned back and looked down at my hands.  
>"It started but then I did the breathing like you taught me and it calmed me down." When I looked back up, he was scribbling away on his note pad.<br>"I am happy it is working. We finally found something that works for you." I smile softly and nod my head in agreement.

"So what would you like to talk about today? How was your trip to see The Colonel?" My smile faltered. This was the part of the visit I hated most. I loved my dad growing up, but that soon turned to hate after Royce. This was my first trip to see him in two years and my mother had to beg me.  
>"He STILL wants me to appologize to Royce for 'putting him through everything'. After four years he still hasn't given up. You would think he would have figured out I am telling the truth... He goes golfing with him and his dad. Does he really think I would lie about it?" At that Dr. Cullen inhaled sharply and looked up. I knew this was the part of my friend showing through. He takes a deep breath and his eyes close and then open again. When his eyes open, the eyes of my doctor are back.<br>"I am sorry, Rosalie. I wish I could knock some sense into that man for you. How did you respond?"  
>"I responded by jumping up and getting in his face. But then, I remembered what you said about 'not to engage' him. So I said goodbye to my mother, and walked out. I can't have that in my life. I want to get better." Dr. Cullen was smiling again.<br>"Great job, Rose. Sorry, Rosalie." He still slips up sometimes. When I first started seeing Edward as a therapist, I had to have something to tell the difference between my friend, and my doctor. So we decided to go with proper names. In his office, he is Dr. Cullen and I am Rosalie. Away from his office, I am Rose, and he is Edward.  
>"Thanks, Edward... I mean Dr. Cullen."<p>

"So I have an idea. Feel free to say no and I won't pressure you at all." I nod encouraging him to continue.  
>"I know you are still nervous about meeting new people, and that's fine. I completely understand. But, my brother, Emmett, is in Afghanistan right now. He is suppose to ship back in eleven months. I want to prepare you for meeting him. He is really a great guy, and I wouldn't do this to you if it were a complete stranger. But, I would like you to start writing him. Get to know him. He really is a good guy and nothing gets him down. Plus, I trust him." I just sat there staring, letting what he said sink in. I could feel my breathing starting to pick up. Starting my breathing exercises, I counted.<br>Breathe in -1 -2 -3 -4.  
>Breathe out -1 -2 -3 -4.<br>Breathe in -1 -2 -3 -4.  
>Breathe out -1 -2 -3 -4.<br>Breathe in -1 -2 -3 -4.  
>Breathe out -1 -2 -3 -4.<br>As I opened my eyes, I saw Dr. Cullen grinning at me. I knew he was happy I didn't completely lose it in his office. I wouldn't consider his offer, would I? He trusted him. One letter wouldn't hurt. Right? I had to meet him sooner or later, and if I got to know him now, then it wouldn't be too bad when he started coming around.  
>I couldn't believe I was really considering Dr. Cullen's offer. I know I had questions for him about this but, I did want to meet someone new. Someone who didn't know me or consider me the broken mess that I was four years ago. Wait, he has a brother?<br>"I didn't know you had a brother..."  
>What do I tell him, about what happened..."<br>"I don't know his deal with Mom and Dad, but he never comes around. He is one of my best friends, though. Right before he was sent out to Afghanistan he was transferred about two hours from here. Just get to know him. If you end up becoming friends, I would suggest you tell him about your past. Don't try to hide it. You know how my family is about secrets. This doesn't have to be one though. You can tell him when you are ready, and on your own time." Dr. Cullen finished and handed me a picture. He didn't look like Edward or Alice at all. He was a good half foot taller than Edward. He was attractive too. I quickly pushed that feeling aside and smiled up at Dr. Cullen. I didn't want him to know anything about my past at all, but Dr Cullen was right. The Cullen's had no secrets, but Emmett could get to know me before having to like me because he felt sorry for me.  
>I cannot believe I am really considering this... It is a chance though, for me to be able to trust someone else, outside of Bella, Edward, Esme, and Big C (Carlisle).<br>"What if he doesn't like me?" I knew I sounded pathetic, but after the past four years, I didn't want to become friends with someone that I knew wouldn't last.  
>"Rosalie, if I didn't think you guys would end up the best of friends, I wouldn't encourage this." Before thinking about this any longer, I shook my head yes. Dr. Cullen, quickly wrote down Emmett's email on the back of his business card, smiling the entire time.<p>

Laying down on my bed, I spun the email adress in my fingers. I should have thought this through better. He was going to hate me. He was going to think I am crazy... Who emails someone they don't even know... Looking down at the keys, I thought about my commitment to Dr. Cullen.

_

_Emmett,  
>Hi, I'm Rosalie, but friends call me Rose. I know you don't know me and I promise I'm not a stalker or a crazy fucking phsyco. Edward Cullen is married to my best friend, Bella. He encouraged me to email you and get to know you before you got home. <em>

So a little about me... I am twenty-four, soon to be twenty-five years old. I am a RN and taking classes for my Nurse Practitioner Degree. My real love is fixing up old cars. I use to help my grandfather when I was a kid, and it kind of stuck. However, I love being inside and cooking too.  
>I am originally from Gatlinburg, Tn. My family and I really don't get along too well, so your family has been great. My dad, The Colonel, just retired from the Army after 40 years. My mom is the normal Colonel's wife I guess. Her world revolves around The Colonel, even when I was a kid.<p>

Enough about that. Tell me about you, please. I know your name is Emmett. I have seen a photo of you from the younger days, of all of you in High School. Plus, I believe your brother told me you were quite the cheerful person. He really seems to think we would end up great friends.

I would love to send something over there of anything you might want/need, or to just remind you of home. I am going to do it no matter if you reply or not, so if you don't want cans of spinach then you better tell me what your favorites are. If you want anything please let me know. I'd hate to accidentally add in a PlayGirl because I picked my favorites instead of yours... ;)

Thank you for your service.

-Rosalie

**First Chapter Over... What do you think?**

**- Courtney**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all stuck around to read chapter 2. Like I said, this story is pretty fast paced. I dont like slow stories.  
>SM owns these characters.<strong>

On the other side of the world, Emmett was just waking up for his shift. He loved his work, and his men. Somedays, he wished for that girl, but he knew he'd find her eventually. Everyone saw his as the funny guy, or the jokester. He wanted someone who could show everything too. He wasn't like his family, sure they were great to everyone else, but he never quite felt like he fit in. He was the burden on them. They were the perfect, cookie cutter family.

Deciding to check his email he opened the one from Edward first.

_

_Hey Bro -_

_Hope everything is good with you in the desert. I found you a girl. Just trust me bro! She will email you._

_Edward._

___

You have got to be fucking kidding me. This better not be an Alice set up. Why do they think they can make so many choices for me?

Looking through the remainder of his email, he came across the one from R_Hale007 at least she knew her movies. Opening it he smiled as he read. She's tall, well that's a plus. My brother might not have such bad choices after all, plus she loves to work on cars. He quickly wrote her back and attached a current photo.  
>Emmett decided to go PT without waiting for a reply.<br>_

Rosalie was still awake when her computer alerted her to new email. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she read.

_

_Rosie -_

_Hey. Sorry I am not really sure what to say, so I will just respond to your email. I also attached a recent photo so you don't have to see me as that pimply, lanky, boy I was in HS._

_I suck at cooking, so some brownies with pecans, chocolate chip cookies, peanut butter cookies, those ones that are chocolate that you don't have to cook, and the peanut butter ones with the Hershey Kisses in them. Oh Yeah, and some brownies with peanut butter. _

_I know your dad, and pretty happy you don't get along with him. I don't either. He's an ass hole._

_I don't mind emailing back and forth, but I don't want you running back to my family with what we talk about. _

_Well, I am out of things to say, and have to go PT. _

_Q1 : How did you meet my family?_

_-Emmett_

_PS Edward has my address._

_

I was pacing around Dr. Cullen's home office. I think he was proud I hadn't had a panic attack yet. I was just proud I was keeping my temper in check. I knew it would come up, I just didn't realise it would be this soon. How did you meet my family? I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want to tell the truth. He would think of me as broken. He would hate me.  
>"Rosalie, are you going to sit down and tell me what is bothering you? Or are you going to pace our entire time? Do your breathing exercises and come sit down, please. We can discuss whatever is bothering you." I did my breathing exercises and started to calm down. I felt bad for just showing up at Edward and Bella's house at ten thirty at night. But I needed to talk this out. Edward was great when he answered the door. I know I probably looked crazy as he led me to his in-home office, but he never said a word.<br>I sat down and tried to keep my knees from bouncing.  
>"I am sorry for waking you guys up. I didn't know what to do, or where to go." He closed his eyes and took a breath. He finally looked relieved.<br>"Rosalie, tell me what happened. We can start from there." I took a deep breath as I started.  
>"This is the only time we can talk about this. Okay?" At his nod, I continued.<br>"I emailed Emmett, I was fine. Then he emailed back. He was funny, and gave me a list of baking to do. But then, he asked me how I met your family... What am I suppose to say. I don't want him to think I am damaged, or broken. I just want him to see me. I can just see it him being friends with the 'raped girl'." Dr Cullen finally had a look of understanding.  
>"Rosalie, Emmett will understand when you do tell him. He won't think you are anything but yourself. As for his question, if you don't want to answer him, why not say 'Bella saved my life when something horrible happened. Your dad was my doctor.' It doesn't have to be more complicated than that. Maybe add, I can tell you more later, not yet. Emmett will understand. Just give him a chance.<br>If you do want to tell him, then give him an edited version. If you want to tell him later, that is fine too. Just trust me on this. Please. And please, stop thinking everyone sees you as the raped girl. If that is all you were to us, you would just be my patient."  
>I left and drove home. Finally having a little bit of hope. When I got home, I saw my email blinking.<p>

_Rosie, _

_I have been thinking about my last email. I am sorry if I came across a little rough. I am just not like my family. They are great, but I'm just not them. I can't explain it right through email. If you expect me to be like them, I am sorry. I just can't. If you no longer want to speak to me, I understand, but I'd like another shot._

_Emmett_

Rosalie closed her eyes after she read the email. The email was from three minutes ago. He was still online. Without thinking she hit the Skype button and the screen started calling him. His face filled the screen right away, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. He was gorgeous. He had bright blue eyes and dark hair that was short and looked curly. He looked nothing like his family. Even through the monitor I could tell he was huge. He was wearing a skin tight tanktop that looked wet from sweating with a towel hung over his shoulder. He was obviously extremely muscular, since I could see more muscle than shirt. And he was starring at me, looking very shocked.

"Rosie... Hi. Holy shit! You're HOTT!" She just smiled and shook her head. He was the first person that didn't act talk to her like she was fixing to break.  
>"Thank you, Emmett. You aren't too shabby yourself." He smirked at her as he stood up and removed his shirt. Holy Shit, Batman... He was the first man that she took interest in at all since the incident. He didn't make her feel intimidated at all, he was a big teddy bear.<br>"270 pounds of hard steel, baby." Rosalie just laughed and rolled her eyes.  
>"You are silly. I just got your email and saw that you were online, so I figured talking this way might be a little better."<br>"I'm sorry I was so short earlier. My family seems to think they can meddle anytime. However, this time, I don't think I mind. God, you are fucking beautiful. You look like an angel, Rosie. I don't know what I did to get lucky enough to get you." Talking to Emmett, I felt pretty for the first time in two years.  
>"I am sorry, if I'd known he was just being a meddling brother, I wouldn't have told him I'd email you." He blanched at what I had said.<br>"No way baby. You aren't getting away that easy." Baby? Blowing off the setiment, I just laughed. Emmett was perfect and so laid back.  
>"So tell me how you got to know The Partridge family." I felt my heart rate increase and started my breathing exercises. I let a breath out and opened my eyes. He looked so worried, looking at me.<br>"Well, the short version... Bella, she saved my life, literally. Big C, was the ER doctor, and Edward is helping me get over what happened." I looked down at my hands. Now was the moment he was probably thinking I was crazy. Now the one person that thought I was pretty and that he was the lucky one, thinks his brother set him up with a maniac.  
>"Rosie, look at me." I looked up at his calm face. "Will you tell me what happened?"<br>"I don't know how."  
>"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to, but I would like it to not be an issue. You tell me once, get it out of the way, and put it behind us." I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Looking into his eyes, I knew I'd tell him anything.<p>

**WARNING RAPE**

  
><em>"My mother was always one to tell me how lucky I was to be so beautiful. I was going to marry big and someone was going to take care of me like the Colonel took such good care of her. That is the last thing I fucking wanted. She never was one to really like what she had, just where she could get with it."<em> Taking a deep breath, I looked down and began._  
>Four years ago, the Colonel brought someone home one day to meet me. Royce King II, was overly charming, flaunted his money to everyone, and won over The Colonel and my mom instantly. I was raised in a bubble, I didn't know people who were just cold hearted, I always thought they become that way through actions.<br>Royce and I dated for three months. One night he wanted me to come to his house. With The Colonel for a dad, I was raised to save myself for my husband. I told Royce this, and he was so understanding. He backed off immediately, but I saw something in his eyes that just didn't sit right with me. But, I kept telling myself 'He won over The Colonel... He couldn't be bad. The Colonel would know.  
>We got engaged quickly, I still had this lingering feeling, but I didn't pay attention to it.<br>The week before the wedding I was out with my girlfriends. They were so envious of us. I didn't know why. I knew I should feel alot more for him than the barely tollerable way I felt toward him, but I was suppose to be the good daughter. To quote her "My beauty didn't come without a price" and this was the price... Marrying a man that I didn't even feel comfortable around. On my way home, I saw him and his buddies outside a bar. I stopped ofcourse. He was my fiance. They were drunk and he tried showing me off. I didn't want him to. I was saving myself for my husband, not for his friends that smelled of booze and cigarrettes.  
>I told him he was drunk and I was going home, where The Colonel and I would see him SOBER, at breakfast. He didn't like me insulting him.<br>_I looked up briefly to see Emmett's face. He had his face burried in his hands and looked up at me.  
>"Rosie, you don't have to talk about this. I would never force you to do anything." I looked back down and continued.<br>_"Royce and his friends, they drug me to the alley and raped me. All of them. They took turns, then came back for seconds. I was bruised and bloody when Bella found me. She took me to the ER and that's when we both met Big C.  
>I had four broken ribs, a broken jaw, and a hairline fracture on my skull.<br>The Colonel showed up and didn't even recognize me. When they asked what happened, I told them. They said I shouldn't be lying about Royce that way. That he loved me and I was confused.  
>Big C had called Edward. He came in as my parents were defending Royce and he let them have it. I didn't even know he was a therapist. My parents chose the one they thought was best and after a round of different ones, Edward is the one that got the panic attacks under control.<em>

I didn't know what to say after this. I just sat there, counting my breaths.  
>"Rosie, what happened to them?" I laughed bitterly.<em><br>"_Royce and his friends got off because the Colonel hired Royce's attoney, they really think I would just lie for no reason. I didn't even know what some of the things that they said and did to me were. How was I suppose to make that up on the spot like that. Now, they want me to apologize. Like I am the ones that did something wrong. Well, they can kiss my ass."  
>"Rosie..." I looked up to his face as I saw him wipe the cheek underneath his left eye. This big teddy bear of a man was crying for me. I just sat there. I don't remember the last time I had cried over what had happened.<br>"Rosie, I would never hurt you. Ever... You are so beautiful, and strong. You just told a complete stranger what happened. I am so proud of you. You are going to make a man so happy one day, he won't know which way is up. He'll worship the person you are, not because of what happened, but in spite of it. You Miss Rosie, are a survivor an I am happy you survived. If you ever need someone beside you, I will be there. You just tell me when." I looked shocked as he said that.  
>"No one has ever been thankful I survived, before you." He gasped.<br>"You can't let those people bother you. You have people that care and love you. You can't let those other people win. You can't change who you are, and they may have been able to hurt you, but they can't break you unless you let them." I finally let out a nervous laugh and a smiled up at him through the screen.

****

**So what do you all think so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I hope those of you that stayed will love this story. Im testing the waters w/ a Em/R story before I write one that has been bugging me for a while.  
>SM owns the characters.<strong>

I had a spring in my step the next day. Emmett told me I am a survivor. I am. He's right. I survived. Royce tried to kill me, but he failed.  
>Driving home after stopping by the grocery store for Emmett's package, I heard a song blaring from my purse. I opened it and recognized the song immediately. The song "Survivor" by Destiny's Child was playing. How in the world. I didn't recogize the number, but answered anyways.<br>"Hello?" The voice that gave me butterflies came over the line.  
>"Rosie Baby! Did my ringtone come through?" Emmett... I felt my face morph into a grin just thinking about him.<br>"Emmett... Yes it came through. Thank you."  
>"My pleasure babe. I was just setting up the ringtone on your phone and thought I'd surprise you. I won't be able to talk or email for a couple days. We are leaving on a mission in three hours. I've gotta go get ready." I felt my stomach drop as the dreadful feeling came over me.<br>"Promise me, Emmett... Promise you will be careful. Please." I heard my voice catch as I was talking.  
>"Rosie babe, this is what I am good at. Plus, you don't think I'd let some bastard take me from meeting you in eleven months, right?" I felt the smile return.<br>"Right. You better not, Mister. If you do, I'll have to join just to kick someone's ass." I heard him groan.  
>"Baby, don't tease me. Plus, I'm as sneeky as a monkey."<br>"Monkeys are sneaky?"  
>"Psshh, of course! Haven't you ever seen those movies that the monkey takes the keys off a cops belt. Sneeky Sneeky." I roll my eyes at his silliness.<br>"Alright Monkey Man... You better be careful, or I'll kick your ass. No sillyness just go in, and get out safe." His laugh was so wonderful, and I felt the butterflies in my stomach.  
>"Monkey Man, huh? I love it." His tone became serious and I thought I had offended him... He even said Rosalie.<br>"Rosalie, I don't play with my men's lives."  
>"I know you don't. I just want you to be safe. I'm worried about you." The smile returned in his voice.<br>"I'm more than just a pretty face."  
>"Emmett, I know. I want to get to know the non-silly Emmett a little more. So you better be safe... Got it?"<br>"I got it babe. You remember... Survivor. We can be like 'Remember the Titans'. I'm your left side. You can be the strong side." I heard the alarm sound in the background and knew he had to go.  
>"Left side, Rosie."<br>"Stong side, Monkey Man." I said as he hung up.

I was working away baking for my Monkey Man. My Monkey Man... I liked the sound of that. Maybe one day, Emmett would be mine... Wishful thinking on my part, but I was definitely wishing it.

Hearing a knock at the door broke me out of the crazy thoughts. I opened it to find Bella and Edward. I immediately hugged both of them. Then let go so they could come in.  
>"Hey guys, come on in." Bella smiled and hugged me back, and Edward looked at me strangely, but didn't comment on it.<br>They followed me into the kitchen to see the large box and stacks of cookies everywhere. I went back to stirring the brownie batter and then realized neither of them had said anything. I turned and saw Bella staring at everything in the kitchen and Edward trying to hide his smile.  
>"Rose, what is all this..." Asked Bella. I looked at Edward to see if she knew I was talking to Emmett. Edward shook his head no at my silent question.<br>"Well, I have been talking and emailing with Emmett. He requested cookies and brownies. So I am sending stuff." Bella looked towards Edward with a raised eyebrow. He put his hands up in the air in defense.  
>"Love, you know with Rose as a client, I cannot tell you what we discuss." She sighed and nodded her head in realization. Then perked up.<br>"So Rose, do you like him?" I decided to play the dumb card.  
>"Sure, what's not to like. He's a good person." I knew she didn't buy it when she asked Edward to go start the grill. He chuckled as he left out back.<br>"Spill, Rose."  
>"Oh Bella, I really like him." I gushed. I hadn't felt this girly in a long time. "I told him about everything. You know what he said...He said I'm a survivor." I looked down at my hands as I confessed.<br>"Everytime I have thought back on that day, I always hated surviving. I think about everything that has happened, and everything that bastard took from me, and I use to wish I would have just died in that alley... But, when he told me I am a survivor... He said he was thankful I survived. No one has ever been thankful I survived before." Bella had tears in her eyes, and I hated making her cry. Edward came in and saw her crying and went to her immediately.  
>"Bella, what's wrong?" Bella sobbed in her husbands chest.<br>"I didn't know that she didn't think I was thankful she survived... I thought she knew. I was always so proud to have saved her. I know, no matter what, she is the one person that will have my back, no matter how big the mistake. She's my best friend. It took Emmett for her truly feel happy about surviving." Now I really felt like shit. I didn't mean for her to take it that way.  
>"Bella, no. You just always knew what happened. You would have saved anyone. It's why we love you. You heart is so pure. Emmett didn't know. When I told him " I heard Edward gasp. "he told me Royce didn't break me unless I let him. That I could survive, people wanted me alive and he was thankful I was saved. It just made me look at everything differently. He said I was a survivor, like it was a good thing. I have just never thought of surviving that way before." Edward had his eyes closed with a smile on his face. He was happy for me, as a doctor and as a friend.<p>

It had been three days since I sent Emmett's package. I knew it took five to seven days.  
>But, I couldn't stop thinking about him. It had been five days since I had spoken to him. I was beginning to worry and I knew I had to keep myself busy. I decided to email him just to have someone to talk to about him.<p>

Emmett,  
>I've known you for nine days. I miss talking to you. Since I talked to you and you told me I was a survivor, well to be honest, I'm happier. Thank you for that.<p>

So, since you still aren't back from the mission then I am going to start a question game. We can just ask each other questions to get to know each other better.  
>Q1 : How old were you when you joined?<br>Q2: What is your favorite movie of all time? Mine is Tombstone :)  
>Q3: Are you as nervous as I am about us meeting for real?<br>Q4: What is your favorite meal?  
>Q5: Have you ever had a serious relationship?<p>

I cannot wait to hear from you. Be safe :)

- Strong side

Two days later was therapy day. I still wasn't too thrilled about going, but I was better than two weeks ago. And I still hadn't heard from Emmett.  
>Walking into Dr. Cullen's office, I smiled at Angela as she told me to go on back.<br>"Dr. Cullen..." I said as I knocked.  
>"Come on in, Rosalie." Dr. Cullen was sitting on the sofa and I took a seat in the chair across from him, curling my legs underneath me.<br>"How are the panic attacks coming along?" I sat there thinking about it. I was shocked to find the answer. I could tell Dr. Cullen was shocked too.  
>"The last one I had was at your house, two weeks ago." Dr. Cullen's face turned into a the biggest smile I have ever seen.<br>"Does this have anything to do with Emmett?" I smiled shyly and looked down.  
>"I have always hated that I survived. Noone ever told me they were happy about it. Mom, The Colonel, Royce's family, they always acted as if I were the one to do something wrong. Emmett, he finally told me he was happy that someone saved me.<br>"You know, from Afghanistan, he put a ringtone on my phone. Just to surprise me. It was the Survivor song from Destiny's Child. I guess it's kind of become my theme song. Before, I was ready to just give up. Now, I'm not going to..."  
>"Wow, Rosalie. Maybe Emmett should become a doctor. He's helped you more in two weeks than anyone in four years."<br>"No way. You guys really helped me, but I think you all were too involved. Where as Emmett is an out side perspective. I've always felt as if you all befriended me just to help me. Emmett could have said no. I know you probably don't feel that way, but I always have. Emmett really likes me for me." Dr. Cullen looked down as if my words hurt him. I didn't mean for them to, but it was really how I had felt. I know they are my friends now, but it started out of guilt.  
>"No matter how we all got to know each other, Rosalie, you will always be my sister, and a friend. Please don't tell Bella that you felt this way. She will be very hurt. She has alot on her plate right now." The guilt came over me. I had been a very bad friend lately.<br>"I will go by this afternoon. Is she at home?" Edward smiled softly and nodded.

"Bella?" I called out as I let myself in. I walked around looking from room to room. I found Bella laying in her bed, curled around a teddy bear, crying her eyes out.  
>"Bella, what is wrong hunny?" She looked up and reached out for me. I went to her quickly and wrapped my arms around her.<p>

I heard Emmett's ring tone from the other room and closed my eyes happy he is finally safe, but I just couldn't leave Bella this upset.  
>"Bella, can you talk to me, please?" She lifts her head up and looks me in the eyes. Her eyes are bright, rimmed in red, and it looks like she had been crying for hours.<br>"We lost the baby. I didn't even know I was pregnant. The pain started and it hurt so bad, we thought it was apendicitus. Edward took me to the hospital and they told me I had had a miscarriage." I was still holding Bella as I silently wept for her lost child. How Edward had kept it together, I don't know. I saw the looks and heard the remarks that Esme said about wanting grandchildren. They were polite, but I knew since they had been trying then the words would sting the next time she said them.  
>I looked up and Edward was standing in the doorway. I unwrapped myself from Bella and let her husband take over, slowly making my exit.<br>_

Half way home and I was still crying. Sobbing for my friend. Sobbing for a life that didn't get to live. Sobbing for a child that I might never be able to have.  
>Drying my eyes enough to see the light change from red to green, my phone started singing Survivor. Emmett.<br>"Hey Monkey Man. How was your mission?" I answered through tears.  
>"Rosie babe, what's wrong..." I didn't know whether to tell him or not, but I am sure he would find out eventually.<br>"Well, I don't know if I should tell you this, but since we promised confidentiality... Bella, she was pregnant. They didn't know, and she lost the baby. I just left them, and she was so upset. I don't even know what I was upset about more, her losing her baby, or seeing her so upset. She's always so happy. Edward is her entire world, and I know it, but I couldn't imagine better parents than the two of them." I heard Emmett gasp, knowing he could have been an uncle, but it taken away from him.  
>"I'm sorry, Rosie. I don't know what to say. I am not good with this kind of stuff."<br>"It's alright. Tell me how the mission went. Get my mind off all of it." I heard him let out a breath.  
>"Well, it could have been better, but we got some bad guys, definitely kicked some ass."<br>"That's good... Maybe you can learn from whatever happened and do better next time."  
>"Yeah. I got your package. Thank you, babe. I've never got a package before, so I'm not sharing with anyone. I found the picture in the box. Do you know how fucking gorgeous you are? Damn babe, I am going to have to put this away. They would be hot comodities around here. No one can see my girl." My heart lept as he said my girl. I know he probably just means his friend, but a girl can dream.<br>"Well, I am glad you like them... Did you get my email? I decided since I couldn't stop worrying about you, I could at least write you so you had something to see when you got back." I heard muffled chewing sounds. He was already into the box I sent.  
>"Yeah, I got it and emailed you back. I'm sure it will be waiting on you when you get home." I sped up a little, wanting to get home a little quicker.<br>"Good, I can't wait. I am pulling in now. Why don't you enjoy your box of goodies and eat and shower. Then I will Skype you later... I want to make sure you aren't injured with my own eyes."  
>"You got it babe. I'll see you soon. Left side." I smiled as I heard him say left side... He remembered.<br>"Strong side."

Rosie -

I am back safe. Tried calling you, but I guess you were out. Don't have too much fun without me.  
>God, I missed you so fucking much. It's hard to think about just two weeks ago I was so fucking lonely. Then there you were, like a firework, blasting into my life. I wouldn't trade a single second though.<br>You know, I think Edward might be onto something. Maybe he should go into matchmaking. You are the perfect girl. So what do you say babe, how would you like to be the only girl I ever kiss again... I got some good lips going on.  
>I am serious though. We can take it as slow or fast as you want. I just know... One day, you are going to be Mrs. Emmett Cullen. I have a gut feeling about you. And I always trust my gut. I know you are probably rolling your eyes right now, but babe... Trust me. I know this shit. You will be like the Lois Lane to my Superman. I want to know, when I step off the plane, you will be there waiting. All mine, so I can kiss you anytime I want. No more tears, or pain. Just you and me against the world. Say yes babe. I know you want to.<p>

So onto your questions...

1 - I was eighteen when I joined. Imagine that, Big C (totally stealing your name) telling me I was going to college, and me saying no. I think I was more shocked than my parents. I had always been the 'yes sir' type, until then. It's been eleven years since I've been back there.  
>2 - My favorite movie would have to be, The Godfather Series. But babe - I'll be your huckleberry anytime.<br>3 - My favorite meal, fuck babe, right now it would be Peanut Butter Brownies. But, other than that, lasagna. Since you know how to cook, can you please cook this for me when I get back.  
>4 - Nervous about us meeting? Who me? Babe, I was born ready. I might just have to take some R&amp;R and come see you sooner.<br>5 - Serious relationship, nope. I've always been focused on my career. I was always satisfied with my life, up until recently. Now, I see Edward starting his family, and he's my baby brother. I want you missing me, and waiting for me to get home, worrying about me, and sending packages just because you care. I get lonely. I know the 'rents don't want me killed, but I'm not the cookie cutter family type. They all have their family roles. Dad, the doctor. Mom, Suzy homemaker. Alice, the perfect daughter, and Edward, following in his father's footsteps. I am just not them. I wish I were, but I just don't fit in anywhere with them. Have you ever noticed, I don't even look like them... Maybe I'm adopted.

So I am about to call you back, but I have some questions for you first.

Q1 : Do you feel the same as me about us? All in, serious relationship...full fucking throttle?  
>Q2 : Do you want a family?<br>Q3 : Do you mind living away from the city?  
>Q4 : What's your favorite color?<br>Q5 : What is your favorite season?

-Left Side

Emmett -

Are you kidding me? You really want to be with me? Of course, a billion times yes. I have wanted it since the first Skype conversation. When you said how someone would love me and cherish me... all I could think was "I wish it were you". I think Edward knew what he was doing too. You bring out the real Rosalie in me. I haven't had a panic attack since we started talking. Edward is beyond proud.

1 - Serious relationship, yes. 110% yes! We really have to be careful though. I would hate if we split up and then me lose your family. I love them.  
>2 - A family, of my very own. Yes. Absolutely. The doctors say I have alot of scaring from the incident that will make it harder to have a child, if one day I want them. Would this be a deal breaker for you?<br>3 - Do you want to live away from the city, or away from the other Cullens? I love them all, but I understand if you don't feel comfortable with them right around the corner. But, as far as the country goes... I always dreamed of a house with a wrap around porch and a rocking chair, that I could grow old and watch my grandchildren play on.  
>4 - My favorite color is Blue. Your eyes, are the prettiest color I have ever seen.<br>5 - My favorite season would have to be fall. The summer is cooling down, but winter hasn't arrived. You can leave your windows open, and watch the leaves change colors. The fall season in Tennessee was always beautiful. I wish you could see it.

R&R huh? Maybe instead of coming back here we could meet in a neutral location. I may not want to share you once you get here.  
>I am sorry you feel that way with your family. If it makes you feel any better, I have always felt like the outsider looking in. Even Bella fits perfectly. They are wonderful though and I know you know that too. Do you really consider that you are adopted, or were you joking. I would hope they would tell you if you were.<br>So when is this R&R? Now you have me excited. My birthday is November 17, maybe you could come for Thanksgiving. We wouldn't have to stay in town. We could rent a cabin somewhere... I don't really know if I am ready for a physical relationship just yet, but cuddling with you doesn't seem so bad.

Talk to you soon.

Rosalie.

Q1 : Do you like to grill? If so, gas or charcoal?  
>Q2 : What is your favorite food on the grill?<br>Q3 : Where do you live when stateside?

Somewhere across the oceans, a man jumped out of his seat and did a little dance, because the woman he was going to marry one day, had finally agreed to date him. He didn't care if he had to go at a turtle's pace. He had tunnel vision, and all he saw was his Rosie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Is everyone still with me?**

Sitting in the middle of her bed with my Skype on in my lap. Emmett's larger than life smile came across the screen.  
>"Rosie, My Rosie." I really loved the sound of him calling me his. I knew he was a great man. Even without Edward's confidence in his brother... Something in me told me he was the one.<br>"My Monkey Man." His booming laugh made me smile.  
>"Your Monkey Man, huh. I like the sound of being yours. You really sure you want to be with a knucklehead like me?" His face became serious, waiting on my answer. I took a deep breath and answered.<br>"Yes, of course. I'm nervous, but I think this is a good thing. I don't think that once you were here that I would have met you and been completely honest like I have been. I would have been panicky and nervous, and probably wouldn't have spoken to you. I am really tall and you are even bigger than me. I get really nervous around people bigger than me. Talking with you like this, I'm learning to trust you.  
>I really like you, though. I want to get to know the real you. I don't know how physical we can be together right away. I don't know how I will feel, but I want you to know... I'm going to try." I was looking down and twisting my hands together when he responded.<br>"Rosalie, look at me please." I looked up to his bright blue eyes and took in his soft curls.  
>"Rosalie, you don't have to try for me. Just be yourself. The rest will come naturally. I am glad we met this way. You get to know me, the real me. I want you to trust me, and completely trust me, no matter the circumstance. You are a treasure to me. I don't want you just giving me your trust, I want to earn it, and I will earn it. We have ten months to get to know each other, I just want to know your mine while I get to know you."<br>"Thank you, Emmett." His grin broke out across his face.  
>"Now, I can't tell you about my mission, but I can tell you we got those fuckers. The Major was with us, and he don't take shit from anyone." Back on fun territory, I got to know Emmett.<br>"Who is The Major?" I asked curiously.  
>"The Major is a modern day badass. They don't make 'em like him anymore. His name is Jasper Whitlock. Dude, I can't tell you his job, but I can say... If I ever get into a jam, I would trust him. I would trust him with my most prized possession. He's Army through and through. His dad was army, his granddad was army, his great granddad was army... I swear it's like all the Whitlock badasses in one man. Too bad he doesn't have any family left. He's my best friend. I shared all the stuff you sent with him. He said 'thanks' by the way. He also said if I didn't marry you, he would, just for your cooking." Emmett laughed, and my heart hurt. He has noone.<br>"Well, he has us." Emmett's face was looking at me with such admiration.  
>"Rosie girl, how did I get so lucky? You are it pretty girl. I can see it now... Mrs. Emmett Cullen." I laughed as his hands raised up like flashing lights of a movie premier.<br>"Mrs. Emmett Cullen huh? Well, you better shape up cause I need a man... And my heart is set on you." He laughed as I quoted the song from Grease.  
>"God you are fucking perfect for me. I have to get off here babe, but I'll email you later." Then he did something that made my heart smile. He kissed his fingers and put them up to the screen. My sweet, sweet, monkey man. I returned the jesture and said goodbye.<p>

"Dr. Cullen, can I ask you something, as a friend?" Our appointment was almost over and I wanted to ask about the family with Emmett.  
>"Of course, Rose." Edward switched from Dr. to friend so easily.<br>"Has your family always treated Emmett differently?" Edward looked at me with shock, but underlying understanding.  
>"Well, I always thought that as a child, I was just the favorite son. As I grew up and Emmett was around less and less often, I saw how much my mother would call and speak to me, and how much she called and spoke to Emmett. I again thought I was just the favorite child. When I became a therapist, and more importantly, when you became my patient, I started seeing things differently. I saw how things with your parents were, and for some reason, it made me think of how my family got along with Emmett." I looked down at my hands and wondered why quietly. Emmett was so wonderful and so full of life. How anyone could not see him that way hurt my heart.<br>"I see. Emmett got my package, and he's never gotten anything from anyone. So, it just made me wonder. She hasn't ever sent anything to him. It just made me angry. She cooks family dinner night, gives to charities, cooks for you guys once a week, but has never sent anything to her first born son. I just don't understand."  
>"I am glad to see you on his side, Rose. I wasn't aware that she had never sent him anything. I see where you are angry with her, and rightfully so. Maybe she doesn't realize it. Hopefully Emmett doesn't notice." The look I gave must have given it away.<br>"That is why he stays away, isn't it?" Edward looked away thinking quietly.  
>"I'm sorry, Edward. I promised Emmett I wouldn't discuss anything that we talked about together." Edward just nodded, still distracted.<br>"Well thank you for keeping his confidence. I know he would appreciate you taking up for him."

Getting home that afternoon, I started the cookies and pretzel candies I had found on pinterest. While they were cooking, I decided to check my email.  
>_<p>

Angel -

I miss seeing you already. I can't wait 'til I'm back so I can hold you and talk to you instead of Skype or email.  
>You said you didn't want to lose my family, you wouldn't. I know they are your support system and I would never take them away from you. I seriously doubt we are ever going to split up though. You are it, Angel. I told you, Mrs. Emmett Cullen, and I meant it.<br>I'm sorry the doctors said you have alot of scarring. If there comes a time that we can't have one, then we can adopt. Nothing would make me happier than a little kid running around that looked like you or me, but if we can't, adopting isn't out of the question. Don't worry.  
>I really don't want to live too close to my parents. I wouldn't mind two to three hours away from them though.<br>A wrap around porch huh? Sounds amazing. Can we have four or five bedrooms? We are going to need them for all those babies we are going to have. ;)  
>A fall in Tennessee would be great. Maybe I could take some R&amp;R in the fall. We could both fly to Tennessee. Gatlinburg maybe? I could come for your birthday, then (depending on how long I could take off) us fly to Seattle to see the fam? Let me know what you think about this idea. It's only two months away, so I will need to get the leave approved and our tickets.<p>

Your questions : I think being a man, it's a right of passage to know how to grill. Charcoal, of course... My favorite food would have to be a big juicy steak, with a baked potato, some grilled brussel sprouts, dessert of some sort, and we can't forget a cold beer.  
>Right now, I am stationed at Joint Base Lewis - McChord or Fort Lewis. It's in Tacoma. It's about an hour from Tacoma to Bellevue where the folks live. My things are still in storage in California, though. They transferred me to Ft Lewis and I knew I'd be deployed shortly after, so I just stored it all.<p>

I know I haven't asked, but how are my family? Have you spoken to Bella yet, since the other day? I haven't met her, but only heard good things. Edward keeps me up to date on things back there. He didn't tell me about you though, which makes me wonder what he was thinking. He emailed me the same day you did, and I believe he said "I found you a girl... Trust me..." and that was it. I really wasn't expecting you.

I have to get going to the showers. Let me know about Gatlinburg. Miss you babe.

Emmett

Q1 : Does drinking bother you?  
>Q2 : What color are your eyes? I can't seem to see them on Skype.<br>Q3 : Do you like sports?

Emmett -  
>Edward definitely has a private agenda. He told me he wanted me to start emailing you because he knew I didn't like alot of new people. He wanted me to get to know you before you came back all larger than life.<br>Adoption huh? I never really thought of that. I would want that though, if I couldn't have one of our own. Ours? I really like the sound of that. I can't believe I have known you three weeks and already thinking about OUR children.  
>Gatlinburg, TN? Are you sure? I would really like to see you in person. I know you wouldn't hurt me. I already feel more for you than with any other man I have met. What if I have a panic attack or something or a nightmare? They really mess me up, I would just hate for you to have to see me that way and have no one to help you. I really want to go though. I would love to be close to you away from everyone. I hope you don't think badly of me because of this. I am just worried.<p>

You family has always been nice to me. But, I am kinda disappointed in Esme at the moment, but I will get over it.

Q1 : Drinking doesn't bother me, if it's to an excess then it makes me nervous.  
>Q2 : My eyes are green.<br>Q3 : I love baseball, football, basketball, and hockey. I'm a Braves fan but love watching any team. Football, I really like the Seahawks. Basketball, I love Michigan State and Baylor, I don't really have a pro team. Hockey is my real love though and my team is Boston. :) I hope you can deal with my sports addiction.

Talk to you soon.  
>- Rosalie<p>

_Q1 : Favorite sports team?  
>Q2 : Favorite childhood memory?<br>Q3 : Favorite Disney movie? Mine happens to be The Fox and The Hound :-)_

___

Emmett was beating himself up as he read his Rosie's email. He knew it would take time, but really wanted her to be able to trust him. Since his brother was the meddler, he was going to get his help. He went to his office, picked up his sat phone, and called his nosy brother.  
>"Dr. Edward Cullen speaking."<br>"Bro, seriously? Always so formal with the answer?" He heard Edward's laugh.  
>"Sorry Em, I didn't recognize the number. How's the desert?" Emmett ran his hand through his hair and leaned his chair back.<br>"It's hot. Listen, I called for a reason."  
>"That reason wouldn't be a blonde I know, would it? Not one that was in here ranting about my mother... I can tell you that since she was talking to me as a friend at the time."<br>"What did Mom do to her?" Emmett asked defensively.  
>"Slow your go. She was upset that Mom has never sent you a box of things from home. You know, photos, snacks, magazines... She wanted to know why she does everything for us and hasn't sent you a care package. I really didn't notice it until recently man, I'm sorry." Emmett sighed.<br>"I told Mom not to put herself out by sending me things. I think Rosie is just a little protective of the people that she cares about. Sorry if it caused trouble."  
>"You are right about Rose. She is insanely protective towards the people she loves. I swear, we could kill someone and she'd dig the hole to hide the body. Then the entire time be bitching about how fucking stupid we were to wake her up." That was his Rosie.<br>"That's my girl. She really is my other half, huh? This isn't a social call. I was thinking about taking a little R&R around her birthday. We were talking about going to Gatlinburg, TN. She was a little hesitant about me, and I can understand about that... Anyway, I was wondering if you and Bella would like to come too. It's in almost two months. Then we can go back to the folk's house for Thanksgiving. What do you think?" Emmett held his breath as he waited for his brother's response.  
>"I think that's brilliant, Em. You have done so much for her in just the little time she has known you. You have really brought her out of her shell. She smiles so much, she actually hugged Bella and me the other day. I understand why she is nervous, she doesn't give herself enough credit. I think it would make her feel more comfortable if Bella and I were to be there. It would do Bella some good too." Edward sounded sad toward the end when he mentioned Bella. Emmett knew his brother was not telling him what had happened, but was worried about his wife.<br>"Don't be mad at Rosie, but she told me about the baby. I'm sorry Edward. I wish there was something I could do to help. Rosie was pretty upset when I spoke to her the other day. If you guys want to come out, I'll pay for the plane tickets and rooms, you guys can cover whatever you want to do."  
>"No way, we can cover ours. Bella needs a vacation anyways. I was going to take her over Thanksgiving to her mom's house in Florida, but I think this will work better. Both of our families are getting overbarring about us starting a family."<br>"Tell them to kick rocks, dude." Edward laughed.  
>"Please imagine Mom's face for a minute if I talked back. They'd probably have a fucking heart attack."<br>"Alright bro... You can get your tickets, and I'll get Rosie's."  
>"Alright, love you Em."<br>"Love you, Eddie boy." Edward laughed off the nickname as he hung up. Emmett opened his computer to email back his girl.

_Rosie -_

_What would you think about Edward and Bella coming with us? I talked to Edward and he was game. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I can't wait to see you, but I don't want you nervous the entire time.  
>Edward made it seem like Bella needed a break too. Come on pretty girl... Please say yes.<em>

_Hockey babe? Now I know we are meant to be! I swear, I may take you to Vegas so we can elope. Too bad you like Boston though. Pittsburgh is my team.  
>My favorite Disney movie would have to be Toy Story. Buzz Lightyear to the rescue...<br>My favorite childhood memory, is the one where I caught my first fish. One of the cases dad was working on was a man who had lost his wife about ten years before. Dad use to say he was completely broken. Dad had tried to save her and couldn't. Dad would check on him all the time. He stayed at our house for a little bit too. I remember him being so big. He had to be as tall as I am now. Even with everything that had happened, he was always happy and smiling around me. Back to what I was saying, Big Jim, he took me out when I was little, without the other two_. _They never liked fishing, one more way we were different. He was so patient with me. He taught me how to cast and reel it in. When I caught the first one, before he threw it back, he took a picture of me with it. I don't know if Mom or Dad have the picture, but I wish I had a picture of me and him. He was the only person I could ever really relate to. His name is Big Jim McCarty. I use to beg to spend the night with him. But, Mom never really wanted me around him.  
>Alright Pretty Girl, enough bed time stories. I will email more tomorrow. I can't wait to see you. Let me know about Gatlinburg.<em>

-Emmett

After reading his email I decided to look up Big Jim. I knew it was a long shot, but I wanted to do something nice for Emmett. I didn't even know what I was going to do, but my first step was Big Jim.  
>Google helps everything. After finding Big Jim McCarty Construction in Seattle, WA I went to sleep. I would go see him the next day.<p>

Waking up I was excited, I quickly emailed Emmett and told him I was busy for a couple hours this morning, but hopefully I'd talk to him later. I was going to see Big Jim and then Dr. Cullen. I was hoping to get the sessions cut down to one time every two weeks, but for right now one time a week would do.

Pulling in to Big J.M.C I was so excited. I worked on my breathing exercises before getting out and going in, but was suprised to find I really felt okay.  
>Inside there was a young girl dressed in a t-shirt popping her gum. I couldn't stand someone who smacked their gum. She looked up at me and asked how she could help.<br>"I was hoping to see Big Jim today."  
>"I'm Lauren, take a seat and he'll be with you shortly. BIG JIM, CUSTOMER." She yelled to the back. Then told me to go on back.<br>I walked back to the big door and knocked. When I heard the rough come in, I walked through the door.  
>Gasping as I saw the tall man, I sank down in the chair, closing my eyes to count my breaths.<br>"Pretty lady, are you alright?"  
>"Water." I gasped, still trying to control my breathing.<p>

When he got back with my water, I took a drink and it calmed me. Looking up, I saw the bright blue eyes that I had come to care about. He was Emmett, only about twenty years older.  
>"There you go, pretty girl. Drink up, and when your ready you can tell me why you came to me. Just breathe. I'll be right here."<br>I calmed myself down as best I could. I had to be going crazy. I needed to talk to him though. I needed to understand him. Taking a breath, I looked back up at him.  
>"Mr. McCarty... My boyfriend is overseas, and he told me a story about you. I came to talk to you." He looked at me and tipped his head for me to continue.<br>"Well, I am assuming you know... Sorry, I am all backwards here. My boyfriend is Emmett Cullen." Now it was his turn to gasp. His eyes were wide and his dark curly hair was greying around the edges. Emmett was definitely his son.  
>"How did he know? Esme made it clear they didn't want him to find out." Everything was making more sense now.<br>"He doesn't know. Well, he will know. We don't have secrets. I really only came to ask you for a photo.  
>We play this game where we ask each other questions... I asked him his favorite childhood memory. He told me about the time you guys went fishing. He said you took a photo." Emmett's father's eyes brimmed with tears as he got up and walked to his book shelf. There it was, a man that looked exactly like Emmett did now, holding onto a boy that was my Emmett with a toothy grin and a fish.<br>"Can you tell me about him?" I smiled as he sat down next to me.  
>"He looks identical to you. I knew right away who you were. He is a Master Sergant in the Army, so funny and brave. Insists I am the future Mrs. Emmett Cullen." I saw his wince at the name I used, but kept going. "He's big, and strong, and would protect me against the world. He is in Afghanistan right now. He will be back in November, for Thanksgiving, and then he returns in July. He loves the Army, and is fiercly protective of his men. I have a picture if you would like to see."<br>At his nod I took out my phone and showed him Emmett's photo.  
>"He really does look like me. What is your name, ma'am?" He asked as he looked me in the eyes.<br>"I'm Rosalie, but my friends call me Rose." He grinned at me and looked down at the photo again.  
>"Well I am sure you have quite the temper too, but protective also. A McCarty wouldn't settle for someone any less. We have to look upon our equals." He looked away with a sad smile.<br>"My Abigail was like that. I was always the man of the house, but she was the neck, and last I checked it was the neck that kept the head on straight."  
>"Can I ask you, what happened to her?" He took a hankerchief out of his pocket and wiped his eyes.<br>"She was going to the doctor and her water broke. She was a tiny thing. As you see, I'm not. Well, everything with the c-section went fine. We both loved Emmett so much. He was a big baby and Abigail called him her blue eyed boy. About two weeks later the infection set in. If I wouldn't have been so big and made a baby so large, she would have survived. It's all my fault she's dead." Oh no.  
>"Jim, look at me." I waited for him to look up, then continued.<br>"It is no more your fault than it is Emmett's. An infection is just that, an infection. I got one after an incident I had. Back then, there wasn't alot to do about it. Sure it could be treated but it wasn't a 100% guarantee. Anyone with a cut can get an infection. I am sorry you lost Abigail. I truly am. Have you remarried?"  
>"Miss Rosalie, that is the thing about us McCartys'. Once we find our one, there is no going back. So if Emmett says 'you're it' then you are it darlin."<br>"Where are you from, Mr Jim? You aren't from here. I am from Gatlinburg, TN, and I recognize your accent." He chuckled.  
>"Well, I think you must have been fated together then. We are from Gatlinburg too. Even if she would have lived, I bet you would have still met." I smiled as I got up and wrapped my arms around him. I shocked myself by doing it, but I had to. He needed it, and so did I. I just wanted to feel closer to Emmett.<br>"When are you going to tell him?"  
>"I don't know. I am going to go and talk to someone, and then he and I will decide what to do. I don't know how he will respond. I know you have your own reasons why you did it, but what do you want me to tell him if he asks?" He looked at his hands as he answered.<br>"I couldn't do it without her. She was my world, I couldn't be the man she wanted me to be, without her. Tell him to imagine raising a child that was yours, and you had died. If he is anything like me, he will understand." I nodded and walked through the door.  
>_<p>

Pulling up to Dr. Cullen's office I had to prepare myself for what was coming. I was pissed, more than pissed. I was pissed for Emmett, for the little boy who lost a mother, for a little boy that was always treated differently...  
>Stomping into Dr. Cullen's office, I didn't even stop at the desk or to knock. He was standing by his desk on the phone. Whoever it was got a quick 'I have to go' and a dial tone. I was still pacing by the bookshelf as Dr. Cullen slowly approached me. He was treating me like a wild animal.<br>"Rosalie, please come sit down and tell me what's wrong." I closed my eyes and counted.  
>Breathe in -1 -2 -3 -4.<br>Breathe out -1 -2 -3 -4.  
>Breathe in -1 -2 -3 -4.<br>Breathe out -1 -2 -3 -4.  
>Breathe in -1 -2 -3 -4.<br>Breathe out -1 -2 -3 -4.  
>"Rosalie, come sit. I am worried about you. This isn't the way you act during a panic attack. I would like you to tell me why you look so angry." I walked over and sat down. How was I suppose to tell him this? His family had been lying. The people who always had an open door policy with everything they did, weren't honest.<br>"Emmett...he told me a story last night. Today I went and tried to get him a replica of something in the story. When I walked in, I saw Emmett there, only not Emmett. An older Emmett, Emmett's dad." Dr. Cullen gasped and sat back in his chair, pulling on his bronze colored hair.  
>"Rose, I need to call Bella. She is the only one that is level headed enough out of us to discuss this rationally. She will find out eventually anyways, but I am sorry. I don't know how to deal with this." At my consent he picked up his phone and told Bella he needed to see her immediately. As he hung up, he just sat there. Neither of us spoke until Bella came in the door looking worried.<br>"Edward baby... What's wrong?"  
>"Bella love, I called you hear because Rose has told me something that we both are going to need your help with. Rose, why don't you start." I nodded and retold exactly what I had said to Edward. When I was finished, Bella was looking shocked.<br>"Okay, we are all being open here, right?" At mine and Edward's nod, she continued.  
>"We need to tell Emmett. From what Edward has told me, Emmett has always been the outcast of his family. He needs to know why. We also need to tell Carlisle and Esme, after we tell Emmett. You both know how your family is with guilt trips. They need that advantage taken off the table. Also, we need to be an equal front. All of us need to be on the same page. Would his dad be open to telling him? Maybe a letter? An email, we can help him along. I think at this point if we wait then he could potentially be angry with both of you for not sharing as soon as you know. He may be angry at Rose anyway. Rose didn't go to him first, she went to his brother." At my sharp intake of breath Bella looked over upset.<br>"I am sorry, Rosalie. I was just thinking outloud. I didn't mean to upset you."  
>"You are right, he may be angry... even hate me. It's okay though. I haven't really done anything wrong. I know he has every right to be angry. I am not keeping this secret for two months. I can't. He deserves to know." Edward looked at me thoughtfully.<br>"Rose, I don't think he will have any hard feelings toward you. He knows I am your therapist. Just like Bella knows there are things I cannot tell her about you. That is one of the reasons we use proper names. We know when we are talking in bounds and out of bounds.  
>So are we all on the same page here? Tell Big Jim to email him, then you email him once he has done that. If he needs someone to talk to, I can help. If he wants to speak to me. On a different note, I do not think it is a good idea for you, Rosalie, to go to Family Dinner Night tonight. I think Bella and I will cancel as well. I would love some answers from my family, but we need to know how Emmett wants to handle things first." I nodded and decided it was my time to leave. I said goodbye and told Edward that I would talk to Mr. Jim this afternoon.<p>

_

**EmPOV**

I sat down at my desk for the second time today. I still hadn't heard from Rosie, and it was worrying me. I opened my email to check again.  
>Noticing a new email I looked at the address and didn't recognize it. I opened it and was shocked at what I was reading.<p>

Emmett,  
>My name is Jim McCarty and I had a visitor today. Her name was Rosalie Hale. She came to me looking for a gift for you. Unfortuately, upon seeing me she started gasping for breath. I got her water immediately and we sat down and talked.<br>She came looking for a photo of you as a boy. A photo of the two of us holding your first fish. That girl, I swear, if you don't marry her, someone else will... and you need her.  
>You see, I am your biological father. My name is Jim McCarty, or Big Jim. When you were three weeks old, we moved to Seattle, WA. Your mother had just passed away due to an infection. I had a three week old little boy and didn't even know how to survive on my own. I met Dr. Cullen at the ER when he was just out of medical school. You had a diaper rash and I was on my last leg. I didn't know what to do. Your mother, she was everything to me. At the time, you needed better than a father who couldn't even keep away a fucking diaper rash. They offered to keep you until I got my head on straight.<br>When I went back I had stopped the binge drinking that I had started because I missed you and your mother, but you were walking around all happy. I couldn't take you from them. They loved you so much and I didn't even know how to take care of you.  
>When your girl saw me, she didn't know how to respond to anything I was saying. She just knew, you needed to know. She told me everything about you that I asked. She spoke about you like you hung her fucking moon.<br>If you hate me, I will understand. Just know, I didn't know how to live without your mother. Just like I am sure if you lost her, you wouldn't know how to live. Us McCarty's are all alike. When we know, we know. That pretty girl said you already knew. She's worth it, son.  
>She taught me how to attach the picture she came looking for. It's attached. You will understand when you see it the reason she was so shocked. I don't know why your folks never told you about me. Just know, I always loved you. I want you to know, I have regretted the decision all my life, but for the life of me didn't know how to care for you. Then, the longer I waited, the older you got.<br>Would you mind getting to know me? I'd like that. I am sorry I missed your life.

I love you, Emmett.  
>- Jim McCarty<p>

I sat there with tears in my eyes. I had many feelings going through my body, but the most was anger at my family, or could they even be called that. I had always felt differently and now I knew why.  
>Burrying my head in my hands, I took a deep breath. Rosalie knew and had ignored him all day. I knew it was wrong to be angry with Rosalie, she did what she thought was best. I really wouldn't have known what to do if it was the other way around. I guess at least I was told the same day. She was my saving grace. She had figured it out and was now waiting for me to contact her. I just couldn't bring myself to not be angry at the entire world, but my sweet woman needed something telling her I was ok.<p>

**RPOV**

I checked my email for the millionth time in the past thirteen long hours. I missed Emmett, but knew he would contact me on his own time. I had discovered in these past few hours, while wondering my fate, that I loved Emmett. I knew I couldn't lose him. As I was sitting there willing an email from him to show up, it pinged. It hurt to not see his nickname for me, but at least he was communicating.

_Rosalie -_  
><em><br>Today was rough, but I know it must have been rough for you as well. I am pretty angry right now, so it would be best if you gave me some time to cool off. I am not really sure of anything at the moment. Every part of my life has been a complete lie. Your heart was really in the right place in seeking him out. I was told you were pretty distraught at first. I am sure it must have been shocking for you, seeing an older version of me. Were you scared or nervous around him? How did he act? I received his email and could understand why he did it.  
>If the same thing happened to me, I don't know what I would do. Right now though, I need some time to process it all.<em>

When I decide when I want to talk, I'll call you.

Stay strong pretty girl.

-Emmett

Before she could cry or get upset, she emailed him back.

Emmy Bear -

I know you told me you would contact me. This is the only email I will send.

I am sorry this is happening to you. Just know that whatever happens, I will always be here for you. If I can help at all... Please let me know. I am going to miss you so much. Right now, I still feel close to you, but once I go to sleep and wake up I know it will be real.

I got my ticket to go to Gatlinburg for my birthday. I hope you still want to be there with me. If you want to talk to someone who isn't me, Edward is a great listener.

Jim didn't make me nervous at all... It was like I was hugging you.  
>He acted very depressed and in shock.<p>

All my love

Rosalie 

Finishing the email, she turned off her computer as the tears started.


	5. Chapter 5

**My last chapter was kind of long. So this one is on the shorter side.  
>SM owns the characters.<strong>

September passed with a word from Emmett. I had taken the semester off to wait for my second grant to come through so I was free to wallow in my misery. I knew he was still processing everything, but an email wouldn't kill him. I had stopped seeing Dr. Cullen twice a week, but was slowly breaking. I really wanted to just talk to Emmett. I needed him to breath and it killed me knowing he didn't want to talk to me about it. I had all but cut connections to all the Cullens, including Bella. I was determined not to lose hope until I heard from Emmett that it was over. I knew he just needed time, but patience was not my virtue.

Pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door, I went to answer it.  
>"Edward..." I said but didn't move from the doorway.<br>"Rosalie, let me in. I need to know what is going on. I have spoken to Emmett, so I know what is going on. I need to talk to you." Happy that he was speaking to someone, even if it isn't me, reluctantly I let Edward in.  
>"How is he?" I asked as I walked to the couch and curled my legs underneath me.<br>"You gonna send him those boxes you have stacked by the door?" Closing my eyes I thought back over the last month and all the care packages I had made. Knowing I had to open them back up and refreeze everything so it wouldn't go bad. For some reason I kept up with it.  
>"I started it at first because I didn't think he would take this long... Now I just can't give up."<br>"Rosalie, he doesn't have a NDA signed, I can tell you, he misses you. A lot. He just feels broken right now. You know how that feels. He needs you to send those boxes, just to let him know someone still cares. My parents still don't know. Bella and I haven't been over there very much. They think their family is falling apart. I promised Emmett that I wouldn't tell them what was going on. I know he is pissed, fairly so, but right now he needs you. Email him, write him a letter, send him a package, I don't care... Just save him, like he saved you." I was silently crying as he got up and walked out, hollering behind him for me to bathe and get out of my pajamas.

Getting up I went to shower, fixed my hair, and call Bella.  
>"Rose, I missed you." Always the happy person, I could count on Bella.<br>"I missed you too. I was hoping that you would like to come over, maybe bring your camera..." I heard her laugh before she agreed and was on her way.

When Bella walked in she looked at the boxes all addressed to Emmett by the door. She didn't say a word, just a lifted eye brow.  
>"So what are we going to do?" Bella asked as she lifted up her camera.<br>"We are going to make him want to talk to me. I miss him, B. I know he is having a hard time right now, but he needs to know I need him. Maybe that sounds vain and maybe it is, but I need Emmett. This no talking has gone on long enough."  
>"Not vain, just a real Rosalie Hale, don't think if it were the other way around he would have already gotten on a plane and came over. He is just being a stubborn ass hole. I personally don't think he wants you to see him broken and right now that is how he feels. I think he feels like he needs to be the strong one for you and you need to show him that you can fight just as good as he can. Rosalie Hale does not just roll over and take it. She freaking fights for what she wants, and what she wants is freaking Emmett Cullen." I loved pep talks from Bella. She was so funny because where we would through in cuss words and big jestures, she doesn't. She would be the perfect boxing coach, if she were to start swearing.<br>"Alright, so here is what I want. I don't want him to see me in lingerie, but I do want him to see some skin. We can print the pictures off on my computer upstairs and send them in the boxes. I'll write messages on each one." She smiled and shook her head, but I knew she was up for the task.  
>For the next two hours, Bella took photos of me in every sports jersey I owned. She had convinced me to wear boy shorts with them to show off but nothing more than a bikini would. I had posed and reposed so much that I was starting to love the photos. We printed them out and chose the best five since I had five boxes. I knew Emmett may be able to resist emailing me or talking to me, but he couldn't resist my baking.<p>

The first photo was of me sitting on my bed, looking out my window. My knees were pulled up to my chest and I had on my Army sweatshirt... My hair was pulled back and I had on very natural makeup. We printed it on black and white and I took a Sharpie and wrote on the back... "Please, don't forget about me... -Rosie"  
>The second photo was of me standing against the wall with my leg bent. I had on boy shorts but you couldn't tell. I was wearing my Boston Hockey jersey and biting my lip. On the back I wrote... "Don't let me start hockey season with out you."<br>The third and fourth photo looked the same, one I was looking at the camera and the other I wasn't. I was wearing just an apron and you couldn't tell from the photo, but I was wearing underwear. The back of those I wrote... "Do you want to lick the beater?" and "What's mine is yours"  
>The last photo was of me sitting on my back porch, smiling. I was wearing blue jean and a long sleeve t-shirt that said "Property of US Army"... on the back of that one I wrote something simple. "I love you, Emmett. - Strong side"<p>

Bella and I took the boxes to the post office and spent the fortune on sending them to express ship them in three days. Then we waited.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy reading!  
><strong>

On the third day I received email confirmation that the package had been delivered. They could only guarantee it could get to the base, not to the person.  
>The fourth and fifth day Edward and Bella had both called me, telling me to hang in there.<br>The tenth day I went to talk to Dr. Cullen, he hadn't spoken to Emmett either.  
>On the fifteenth day, I was in the shower when I heard my phone sing Survivor. I rushed out of the bathroom, nearly tripping on the slick tile and dove on my bed to reach out for my phone. I had missed the call. I sat there crying when I heard the voicemail go off.<br>Picking it up and playing the voicemail, Emmett's sweet voice came across the line.  
>"Rosalie, how you could still want me after a month and a half is beyond me. I just got back from a mission. We are all ok. I am sorry for putting you through all this, but I miss you something crazy. I haven't been just sitting ignoring you. The day after I found out, we went out on a mission for three weeks. Then we came back for a couple days, and I spoke to Edward. Only to be sent out again for another two weeks.<br>You my amazing girl, are my reason for surviving this fucked up situation. I haven't even opened the packages yet, but I will and when I am done I will call you back.  
>Bye Angel." I was so happy to have heard his voice, I was laying on my bed crying happy tears. I needed Emmett like I needed air to breathe.<p>

When my phone rang again, I was there to answer it. I tried to hold the tears back in my voice, but he could hear them.  
>"Rosie..." Emmett said like he was saying a prayer.<br>"Hey Emmett."  
>"Babe, I am sorry, please don't cry." Emmett telling me not to cry just made the tears fall harder.<br>"I got your pictures, I love them all. Even the one in that horrible hockey jersey." I laughed as I wiped the tears from my face.  
>"I missed you so much."<br>"I know baby. Everything is okay now though. I am sorry it took me this long to talk to you. You are my angel. I should have let you help me. I didn't... I am so sorry. I just logged onto my email and got a reaming from Edward. He really is in your corner." I laughed, knowing Edward was in both of our corners.  
>"Rosalie, can I ask you something?"<br>"Of course, Emmett."  
>"You really love me?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.<br>"Yeah, I have known ever since that day in Jim's office. I just knew that even if you hated me for finding out, and even if you were mad at me, that you came first. I would give it all up, just to see you happy one day."  
>"I love you too Rosie. You won't ever have to go through anything like this again. I would never have not spoken to you in so long if I would have been on base. Out on missions though, my whole head has to be in the game. Then when I got back, we had to debrief and shower and I think I slept for fifteen hours straight, only to wake up and have to go to another meeting for another mission. I knew I didn't have time to say what I needed to in such a small amount of time.<br>What I really wanted to say, is thank you. You didn't have to tell me. Edward told me how worried you were about my reaction, but at the time all I could think was, I was suppose to be your hero... I didn't want you to see me so upset and broken." The words he loved me sunk in, but I wanted him to know, if we were going to work he needed to let me in like I let him in.  
>"That is just fucking stupid. You barely knew me when I told you everything that happened. You could have told me how you were feeling. I was so scared that you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore. You didn't talk to me for so long... Emmett, I know you were going through different feelings, but we are suppose to lean on each other in a relationship. If you still want one..." A part of me was telling me I sounded pathetic, but the other part of me didn't want to lose Emmett. I had come to care so much, to love him. I didn't know much about him, but I didn't care. I just wanted him.<br>"Babe, can you get your computer. I haven't seen your beautiful face in a month and a half."

Seeing Emmett's handsome face was like a dream come true. I took in all his features, from his piercing eyes, to his strong jaw. His right eye had a large dark bruise underneath and I felt my stomach drop. He was hurt.  
>"What happened to your eye?" He just waved it off.<br>"The Major and I decided to box. He got me when I wasn't paying attention."  
>"Much more of you not speaking to me, I would have given you a black eye." Hearing his chuckle made the butterflies spread in my stomach. Then seeing his gorgeous grin, I never wanted to leave his side.<br>"Babe, I love you. We are still together, right? I know I have put you through hell this past month and a half. I'm sorry. I guess it is probably too late to rent that cabin for your birthday, huh?" Emmett was running his hand through his hair. Even though I now knew they were not related, he looked so much like Edward when he did that.  
>"Of course we are still together. I told you, I love you, Em. You not speaking to me, and going through something like this, I wouldn't abandon you. Your brother loves you too." I saw his wince when I said brother, but I needed him to know that Edward cares.<br>"Edward booked the cabins in Gatlinburg. We went ahead and bought our tickets. All you have to do is get on a plane. The cabins are booked from November 15 to the 20th. Then I have tickets for all of us from Tennesee back to Seattle." Emmett burried his face in his hands and then scrubbed his hands across his face.  
>"I really have fucked up, haven't I? I was suppose to get everything, this is your birthday. I'll give you the money when I come out there... I'm sorry."<br>"It isn't a big deal. Edward paid for their tickets and all we did was book the cabins with a credit card. We don't have to pay until we get there. Then you can take care of it. Did you already request R&R? How long did you get?"  
>"You are fucking right, I'll take care of it. It is a big deal to me. I am suppose to take care of you. You aren't paying for anything." He was getting upset and since Emmett was so pationate about everything he talked about, I knew to let him win. I knew there would come a time for me to pick my battles, but now wasn't it.<br>"Emmett, please calm down. Just listen. You can pay for my ticket. I won't argue with you. I know you are upset right now. I just did what I thought you wanted me to do. If you had already gotten R&R then I wanted to make sure we had everything ready. I want to come see you. This was my way of guarantee it. When did you request R&R for?" He looked at me then and took a breath. My sweet man was so stressed out, he really did need some R&R.  
>"I think it's next Wednesday through two weeks from then. Will you bring a swimsuit? The cabins I sent to Edward have hottubs. I really want to see that sexy body of yours." There was my Emmett.<br>"You will have to be on on your best behavior." I said winking it him. He laughed out loud.  
>"Good boy is my middle name. I can show you 'oh so good'." He said biting his lip and closing his eyes. My body reacted with a tingling in my lower belly and my nipples hardened. I had never had this respose to a man. Emmett made my body react in such amazing ways.<br>"Well, I think with you, I'd rather be bad." I saw and heard his gasp as he looked at me.  
>"Rosie, are you ready for that? For us to be naughty? Are you going to be a naughty girl for me?" The tingling spread from my stomach and I had to rub my legs together for friction. I bit my lip as he was starring at me and nodded my head yes, the sexiest way I knew how.<br>"Fuck babe, you are so fucking sexy. I can't wait. I'm going to have to go take an ice cold shower. Just the thought of you over there being naughty. Fuck babe. I see you moving around too. I know you are over there right now turned on." I stopped wiggling in my chair, shocked.  
>"Don't hide it from me now. You are sexy as sin squirming around on your bed. You want me to fix that problem for you right now?" I knew I needed Emmett to help me feel something.<br>"How can you help me from over there? I don't understand."  
>"Tell me baby, have you ever touched yourself before?" I looked down in shame. Of course I had. I didn't want to tell him that though.<br>"Babe, you know I won't hurt you. Tell me. Please." I nodded my head yes and looked down.  
>"Good, good. Now it will be just like that except I will be there with you."<br>"Okay, we can try." I heard myself say.  
>"Put the computer beside you. I'll talk you through it." I put the computer beside me and turned my head so he could see me.<br>"Very good, now be a good girl for me, and pinch your nipples. Make them hard. That is what I'd do if I was there. I'd lick those nipples so good." Pinching my nipples felt amazing, and I let out a moan.  
>"Good girl... That's it. Now take one of your hands and rub down to the inside of those pretty lace panties I see. You know, I am so big, I might accidentally tear them off. You better bring extras with you. Very good girl, now spread those lips apart and softly touch the bud you find. Fuck baby your fucking sexy." I groaned as I felt my clit like he told me to do as my hips bucked into my hand.<br>"That's it pretty girl. You have made my cock so hard. I'm going to have to take it out of my pants. Do you want to see what is yours?" I looked at the screen quickly and nodded my head. Then his screen tilted down and showed me the largest cock I had ever seen. My face must have registered my surprise as I heard him chuckle.  
>"It will fit babe. Trust me, that cock right there, will make you feel so good. All you have to do is say yes. I'll use it so good, and make you scream my name. I'll make sure you love every fucking second of it, over and over again." I was getting more and more wet as Emmett talked and started stroking myself faster.<br>"You liked looking at that cock didn't you? Did it make you wet? I see your hand moving quicker in those panties. Tell me what you want. Do you want me to lick your pussy? I bet it's so sweet." I looked in shock but shook my head, yes. Secretly wondering if he would want me to resiprocate when we were together.  
>"No ma'am. Tell me, what do you want me to do to you? Say it, Rosie."<br>"I want you to lick my pussy, please Emmett." I heard his moan and groan.  
>"Fuck babe. I will. I will lick it so good. I'll make you scream. I bet you taste fucking phenominal too." I was feeling amazing and I felt a familar tightening in my stomach.<br>"Emmett, baby, I am almost there. Please."  
>"Come for me baby. Come good. Come for me." I shattered around my fingers, and heard him groan with me in release. Somewhere inside me I felt like I should be nervous or scared. All I could think about though, was Emmett.<br>"I love you."  
>"Damn babe. I love you too. Can I email you in a little bit? I have quite the mess to clean up." He said chuckling. I was beginning to feel the ebarassment creep over me. I couldn't believe that had just happened. I quickly hung up with him.<p>

Lying back in my bed I went over what had happened. I couldn't believe I was that brave. Maybe it was just with Emmett. I thought of sex with anyone other than Emmett and felt the start of a panic attack creeping up. I quickly banished the thought. It was just Emmett. I knew it.  
>With Emmett I was the real Rosalie, maybe even a better version. I loved experiencing that with him. I wondered what else would happen with him. I knew sex would happen eventually, but I was happy with whatever pace we went at. It turned me on, thinking of sex with Emmett, and I could hardly wait until we were together and alone.<br>Thinking over the questions I was going over in my head, I decided to email Emmett and get his opinion on everything. It was either him or Dr Cullen, and I don't think Emmett would approve of me talking with his brother about the relationship between us. Before emailing him, I decided to call Bella, this is what girlfriends are for... Right?

"Hey Rose, what's up?" Bella answered in her usually cheerful self.  
>"Hey Bella, I had a couple questions and didn't know if you could help me out." She sat quietly on the line for a few seconds then replied.<br>"Well, okay. What is it about?" I took a deep breath.  
>"You know we are going to Gatlinburg next week and Emmett and I are sharing a room. Well, the only real experience I have had with being intimate with someone was four years ago, and we both know how that turned out. I just don't know what is okay and what isn't. I know some of the things that happened, happen in normal relationships, I just don't know if every realationship has those things."<br>"Rose, are you sure you don't want to speak with Edward about this? I don't mind helping anyway I can. I just don't know how Edward described things in therapy." I closed my eye exasperated. I knew I would have to tell her the basics. I thought of the most polite way of saying what she needed to know.  
>"Alright, I can try to tell you. I don't know how much I will be able to say, but just stick with me, okay."<br>"Alright Rose."

WARNING  
>I took a deep breath and tried to formulate words.<br>"You know I was raped... They didn't just rape my vagina. They raped my mouth, and also my butt." I did my deep breathing just incase a panic attack would come later.  
>"I am sorry those things happened to you. I can tell you in my relationship, Edward has been the only one. Along with sex sex, we also participate in oral sex. We have tried to anal sex, but it hurt, and it wasn't for me.<br>Sex is suppose to be fun. I can tell you alot of couples participate in oral sex as a foreplay, or to get warmed up for sex sex. They also use hands for penitration and some couples use toys. Everything during sex is suppose to be about bonding between the two people. Anything that hurts or makes you the slightest bit uncomfortable, you need to be able to say stop.  
>Edward was very gentle with me to start off with. We took things slowly, and that worked for us. Would you feel better with Edward talking to Emmett? I bet he could explain everything with a man's point of view.<br>Really though, Emmett probably already knows, and you are the one over thinking things. If the time comes and I highly doubt Emmett will push anything. I have a feeling he will be very happy going at a slow pace. Just trust in Emmett and in your relationship. I am sure it will be fine." Bella always had a way to make me feel okay. She was right, I had to have faith and trust in Emmett. He would never push me to do things that I didn't want. I felt bad for not thinking it through and for being too much in my head instead of just enjoying the moment with Emmett.

Emmett,

I love you so much. I want you to know that I do trust you, so much. It use to make me feel sick thinking about being pysical with anyone. I couldn't even hug Bella for a while and I just started hugging Edward. Even though I have been scared of it, when I think about you and I, I don't feel any of that. The only thing I really feel is anticipation.  
>I can't wait for you to hug me, and kiss me. Really, just touching me anytime, I think I would be more than okay with. I am sorry I ever doubted you.<p>

All my love

Your Rosalie

Q1 : What are you most excited about in seeing me?  
>Q2 : What time does your flight land?<br>Q3 : Have you looked into Gatlinburg? What all do you want to do out there?

T-6 days... and counting

_

Future Mrs Emmett Cullen,

I love you so much. I am glad you trust me. I'd never do anything to hurt you, and I'm glad you know that.  
>We never have to go further than you decide. You don't have to try to go at my pace. My pace is yours. I know you went through something horrible and I understand any retisance. I love you, and that isn't going to change if we become physical during our first five minutes together or the rest of our lives. I know we will get there one day, and I'm happy just enjoying being with you.<p>

I can't wait to hug and kiss you. I hope you are okay with me touching you. I really don't think I will be able to stop. I have never really been a cuddler, but I want you to still be able to feel my arms around you when I have to let you go again. I don't plan on letting you go until I have to leave.

Your questions... I am most excited about having you in my arms. I just want one really long hug. That close, your lips will be pretty tempting, so maybe some kisses too.  
>My flight lands at 6:05pm on the 15th. What time does yours land?<br>I have looked into Gatlinburg, but only a little. I want to go to Bass Pro Shop and get all the stuff I need to take Big Jim out fishing. I want to get to know him. What do you think about maybe getting a bunch of flyers at the airport and figuring it out together?  
>I really want to get to know Big Jim. I guess I will talk to my parents over Thanksgiving. I need to know why they haven't told me. They don't even know I am coming home, so please don't tell them.<br>I don't know if I ever told you, thank you. I know you sacrificed alot to tell me about Jim. He told me you went searching for the photo I told you about. All I had to do was tell you about the photo. I fell in love with you quickly, but once I heard that you went looking for a photo and found my real dad... I am in awe of you, Rosalie. I can tell you anything and I know you will always love me no matter what. I've never had a real best friend before, Jasper is my friend, but I guess it's a little different. You though Rosie, you are my very best friend.

I love you

Emmett

Q1 : What is your favorite memory from when you were a kid?  
>Q2 : Do you want to go to your family's house for the holidays too?<br>Q3 : If you could have one car or truck what would it be?

After reading the email from Emmett, I hopped in the shower. I felt bad for not trusting in him. I know trusting Emmett was the right thing. I did trust Emmett, but for some reason that doubt came back. I didn't want to get hurt, even knowing Emmett wouldn't physically hurt me. Emmett could hurt me emotionally though, and without Emmett I don't think I could ever be okay.

Feeling the hot water run over me was like washing away everything. After the incident, I couldn't shower enough. Nothing would make the dirt go away. Now, it felt clensing. Showering didn't just clense my body. It clensed my mind as well.  
>Wrapping the towel around me I went back to email Emmett.<p>

_Em -_

You're mine too Todd... - Copper

Favorite memory would have to be going to Grandma Hale's every Christmas break. I would help bake cookies, and cakes, and candies. One day if I have a little girl I would like to name her Audrey. Maybe call her Addie.  
>Going to my families house would NOT be a good idea. They have had the last two holidays with The King Family. I don't know if they could survive the both of us, and I don't plan on leaving your side... Does that make me seem clingy?<br>One car or truck... New or Old? The one I have now I happen to like quite a bit. I have a Chevy Camaro, it's new. Once I get back to work I plan on purchasing an antique car of some sort that I can restore... I don't know what that will be yet.

What type of vehicle do you have? My flight lands at 5:45pm, so a little sooner than yours. I will be able to just wait by your gate.

Love you

Rosalie


	7. Chapter 7

The days past slowly, but I knew it would be worth the wait. Emmett was off on a mission until the 12th, then he would ship to Germany, and then to Tennessee. Alice didn't know Emmett was coming, but knew Edward, Bella, and I would take a trip to my home town. She questioned us constantly. Finally we had to tell her to let up, it was none of her business. Even though Alice wasn't questioning us on why we were going anymore, she did insist on shopping. We finally consented, like we had a choice. We were on our third store searching for swimsuits when Bella finally said something.  
>"Alice, I said I wanted a one peice. Either help me find a one peice or Edward will come pick me up." I looked at Bella obviously in shock. She had never said anything to Alice. I had to leave everytime she wanted to play Bella Barbie.<br>"I don't know why you don't listen to me. You need my help with this. What would happen if you didn't keep Edward satisfied, huh? I am just trying to help you keep your husband happy, so someone else doesn't get the chance." Alice stood starring at Bella with her hands on her hips. I was livid and I knew Bella wouldn't say anything. You could see her actually believing what Alice had said. She got this far away look and you could see that she was starting to believe it, and I had to stop it.  
><em>"Excuse me? I don't care if you are her family or not. She may have to be nice to you, but I don't! For the record, I am pretty sure YOUR BROTHER wouldn't cheat on Bella, EVER! Stop trying to manipulate people. I really think it's time you go home now. I will call Edward to pick us up."<br>_Taking Bella by the arm, I pulled her away from where Alice was standing, mouth agape. I quickly pulled out my phone and called Edward.  
>Quickly making sure he knew what Alice had insinuated. Needless to say, he was on his way and pissed. Alice had disappeared when I looked back to where we had been. Bella and I made our way to different stores and found two nice one pieces for both of us to wear along with cover ups. Then found us both fancy dresses for one night. By the time Edward had arrived we had also picked up some nice coats and a couple pairs of jeans. We were looking at shoes when Edward walked up behind Bella and wrapped his arms around her.<br>While he was calming down Bella, I decided to email Emmett.

Emmett

I love you so much and so happy you are not anything like your sister. I seriously wanted to beat her ass in GAP. She is so pissed that we aren't telling her why we are going to Tennessee, she can't see straight. I cannot believe the nerve.  
>She was insisting that Bella needed a two peice swim suit. Bella of course, doesn't want one. So what does your childish, guilt tripping sister do? She warns Bella that if she doesn't keep Edward happy by buying the two peice then someone else would keep him happy.<br>Has she always been this way or is this a new behavior? Since I have known the Cullen's she has treated Bella beneath her and has to dress her up like a Barbie all the time. She won't try with me. Maybe I just send out the bitch vibes. She was in Italy the last six months. Either I didn't notice it before or she has started it since then.

I am sorry to just email you to bitch about your sister. I really just missed you and had to calm down before I lost it. Sorry you got the butt end of the stick.

Are you back on post yet?

Love you

Rosalie

Esme stood stiring the sauce for dinner, and getting more and more upset as Alice went over the events at the mall.  
>"Can you believe that bitch told me to leave? All the sudden she starts talking to Emmett and now she thinks she doesn't need anyone who helped her get over that rape. I mean, how do we even know she was raped in the first place. Maybe it was just rough sex gone bad... Her own father doesnt even believe her." The slap sounded off around the house. Alice reached toward her cheek and felt the hot spot left behind from her mother's hand. She stood shocked looking toward the mother that had never even raised her voice and watched her turn and walk away.<p>

Later that night, Carlisle and Esme sat Alice down. Esme still looked extremely angry at her hateful daughter. Carlisle looked toward his daughter and began.  
>"Alice, your mother told me about what happened today. Edward also called me at work. To say I am shocked would be an understatement. We have both witnessed you becoming more and more spoiled, and now we are doing somthing about it.<br>We are done. Bella and Rosalie both are good people. You will not stand in MY home and bad mouth them. We are done with this spoiled child bullshit. From now on, you will have a job as long as you live in our home. Along with that, we are taking away your credit cards, and you can't shop without money or a credit card, so that is gone too. No more using our money for anything but schooling. We will still pay for your schooling, however you will pick a degree and stick to it. No more getting half way through and deciding you don't like it. This is your final chance. Your car payment in $400 a month and your cell phone is $80. Whatever job you find will need to afford that and your cell phone bill along with gas to get to and from everywhere.  
>Your mother and I have talked and decided that we will give you an allowance of $50 per week. This will cover any lunches or dinners or gas you need at school. When it is gone, you will not be getting any more. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Carlisle stared down at his daughter who was softly crying. He knew what they were doing was the right thing. Alice is 22 and needs to learn how to survive alone, nomatter how bad it hurt to see her cry.<br>"Where am I going to work? I don't have any experience in anything."  
>"We always need help at the hospital, Alice. Don't be hardheaded. If you need a job, I can find you one at the hospital, but you are going to apply just like everyone else." Alice knew there was no winning with this. She just lowered her head and thought about everything they were saying.<p>

_

When Emmett got back to base, the first thing he did after the debrief was check his email. He shook his head as he read Rosalie's email about Alice. He was glad Rosie was there to stop the hatefulness that Alice was spouting at Bella. He wrote back letting her know that he loved her and was fixing to leave for Germany, and then from Germany he would be back in the US. He couldn't wait to hold the only woman that he would hold for the rest of their lives.

_

Rosalie was getting more and more nervous as her plane got closer to Gatlinburg. The hand she was holding flinched as she tightened hers.  
>"Rose, if you break my wife's hand I will send you the bill." Edward said with laughter in his voice. I loosened the grip I had on her little hand. I didn't know why I was so nervous. This was Emmett. I love this man. It's not like I was having a panic attack, I wasn't. I was just nervous about meeting him for real.<br>"What is making you so nervous? I've seen Emmett, he's hott!" Laughing at my best friend I turned to look at her.  
>"Stay away from my man, B. You have your own.<br>I don't know what it is... I am just nervous, but I am excited too. Plus, what if he sees me and decides I am not pretty enough..." I was cut off by Edward coughing and choking. Looking at him, he was still trying to catch his breath.  
>"Sorry for interupting ladies, but did you really just say, "What if he decides I'm not pretty enough..." Don't let him even hear you think that. Rose, you are gorgeous and your personality makes you prettier. I love having you as a make-shift sister and I will love it even more when you really are. I have little doubt that you will be my sister one day. I just hope if you guys have kids that they aren't girls. I'd hate to have to visit him in prison." Just like that, the tention was gone. I was back to being just excited and I couldn't wait to see him.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Bella, Edward, and I were sitting outside the arrival gate that Emmett would come in at. We had seen his plane land, but we were just waiting. Waiting was the wrong word. Edward and I were bouncing. Edward had told us that he hadn't seen Emmett in three years. Bella had never met him, but in true Bella fashion she was quiet.  
>When the door opened and people started exiting Edward and I shot up. Bella was shaking she was laughing so hard and both Edward and I had already given her dirty looks.<br>I felt my breath catch when Emmett ducked through the door. He was finally here. I took in all of his features as Edward went to step forward. I stood back, not wanting to interupt their brotherly moment.  
>Emmett's eyes caught mine and he face transformed to the biggest smile I had ever seen. The dimples on his cheeks were so deep and his eyes were the deepest blue I had ever imagined. My eyes scoped out his entire body as Edward caught his attention. I didnt really realize how tall Emmett was until he hugged his brother. Edward only went up to his shoulders. I don't know how the Army made camis to fit him, but damn he was sexy.<br>Finishing their hug, Emmett stood back and opened up his arms. His eyes met mine and gave me a knowing look. Then I took off for him. I was suddenly in his arms before I even realized that I had just ran across the airport. I heard Bella and Edward laughing behind me, but all I felt was Emmett. I burried my head in his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist as he lifted me off the ground.  
>"You are so fucking beautiful, Rosie. Fuck, I don't know how I got this god damn lucky. And damn baby, you smell good." I smiled in his shoulder, then lifted my head. Looking in his eyes, I saw everything, my past was suddenly gone and Emmett was my future. My entire world revolved around him. I knew it deep in my soul. I pulled his head to mine and kissed him. He gasped as my lips locked with his, but quickly got it together and took over the kiss. His lips were so soft against mine, but rough and capturing. His tongue licked at my lips and I let him in instantly. His hands moved down to my ass and held me tighter against him as I rocked against his chest and moaned.<br>Hearing a throat clear behind me, we quickly broke the kiss. Everything suddenly came back to me and I remembered where we were. All the sudden very thankful that I wore jeans instead of a dress or skirt because I doubt that would have stopped either of us. Emmett continued to hold me and looked over to see who the interruption was.  
>"Edward man, do you mind? I don't need you interrupting." Burring my head in his chest, I laughed.<br>"You are causing a scene and standing in the doorway. I was just trying to keep Rose from being the object of attention from all these other guys around you." That got Emmett's attention quickly. He moved out of the doorway to let the other people come through. He walked over to the chairs and sat down, still holding my now straddling him body. He pushed up against me and his bulge rubbed against me as he adjusted himself.  
>"Feel better now?" I asked as I went to stand up.<br>"Hell no. You, pretty girl, are going to have to walk in front of me so no one sees this problem..." I laughed and asked.  
>"Why do I have to cover it, it's your problem."<br>"You caused it." He said shrugging and grabbing my outstretched hand, helping him up.

Emmett held my hand as we took our time meeting up with Edward and Bella. They had gone ahead of us to get the rental car. Thankfully, they were giving us our space.  
>Emmett's bumped his shoulder into mine and I looked up.<br>"You happy?" I nodded and smiled at him.  
>"I have never been happier than the last thirty minutes." His arm wrapped around me and pulled me close.<br>"I'll always try to make you happy. I promise." Stopping where we were I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him softly. He groaned as I released his lips and started walking again, pulling him along.  
>"Alright babe, I got a blonde joke for you."<br>"Uh Oh! Are you sure you are going to get it right?" He rolled his eyes and started the joke.  
><em>"So there is this blonde... She's in the middle of a field, rowing a boat as hard as she can. Another blonde walks up to the edge of the field and hollers. "You know, it's blondes like you that give blondes like me a bad name... And if I could swim, I would come out there and kick your blonde ass."<br>_I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Alright, I got one more." At my nod he continued.  
><em>"There is a blonde, brunette, and a red head, all stranded on a deserted island. The brunette is walking along and finds a magic lamp. She rubs it and a genie comes out. The genie says "You get 3 wishes." The brunette takes it back to the other two and shows them. They decide to split the wishes. The brunette goes first. "I just want to be back home." And poof she was gone. The red head goes next, "I just want to go home." Poof she's gone too. The blonde sat there sad. Then she perked up when she remembered the genie. She said "I just want my friends back."<br>_"That one was much funnier." I said laughing. He looked down at me, smiled and kissed my forehead.

As we met up with Edward and Bella, they led us to the car. We were all headed back toward the cabins. All of us were hungry and Emmett and Edward were fighting over where to eat. Bella and I were in the backseat and laughing at the lengths these two were going to.  
>"No. It qualifies as mine and Rosie's first date. It has to be somewhere good. I choose the one that they fight during dinner."<br>"Some first date, Hulk... We are going somewhere we have never been before. Not to smell horse shit while we eat. Come on, you chose last time."  
>"We have never been to watch them fight before. The last time we had a meal together was that time Alice tried to cook for us. The chow hall doesn't count as us going out to eat."<br>"Hey, you could've gone back in for your wallet. Not my problem if you didn't want to face the psycho. It's still my turn."  
><strong>"How about you let us pick!" <strong>Edward paled when Bella spoke up.  
>"Sounds great, little sis. We should let you and Rosie pick... How forgetful of us." Bella looked back at me with a lifted eyebrow.<p>

Bella and I went to the same cabin when we got there. The boys could bicker all night for all we cared. Both cabins only had queen size beds. Emmett was the first brave enough to knock on the door. We were almost ready, but Bella wanted my dress to be a surprise. She got up, choosing to get the door.  
>"Little sis, can I please talk to my beautiful girlfriend?"<br>"Nope." I heard Bella pop the p in no_p_e and chuckled.  
>"N-nope? Why no? We didn't mean to upset you ladies... Really."<br>"Emmett, do you want to see Rose only half ready, or do you want to see her so dressed up all you want to do is take her to your cabin?"  
>"I feel like that is a trick question, Bella. I want to see her no matter what, but dressed up wouldn't be bad either. I'll love her nomatter how she looks." He was too sweet.<br>"That is really sweet, but not necessary. We know you love her. Edward loves me, but don't you think he really loves me in a dress a little too short and heals a little too tall?"  
>I heard Emmett groan and agree then the cabin door shut. When Bella walked back in the room she was laughing.<br>"Rosalie Hale, you have that boy wrapped around your pinky finger. He doesn't even know which way is up." I just smiled.  
>"You know, he has me wrapped too. Standing in that airport just looking up at him, I knew he is my forever. I am really going to try to completely get over the incident. With Emmett, it's like it doesn't even exist. I've been thinking alot about my family and The Cullen's. I always assumed they were perfect because mine was so horrible. But, how could they do this to Emmett. You see him, so fun and happy. How could you possibly make him feel like he doesn't belong. Adopted or not, I would never treat my children differently."<br>"I never told anyone this, but I really don't like the Cullens that much. They just seem like they expect too much from everyone but Alice. Did you know that Edward wanted to build houses? They said no child of theirs was going to do manual labor. I told Edward when he told me that, that I didn't care if he was a garbage man, I would love him anyways. How could a parent say something like that?" I just shook my head at the thought of ever stopping my child from going after their dreams.  
>"Alright Rose, any prettier and my husband will look at you instead of me, so stop there." Bella never saw how pretty she was. Edward would see only Bella in a room full of naked women.<br>Looking at us both in the mirror, we looked hot! Bella quickly claimed that she would go first. She wanted to see Emmett's jaw drop. She texted Edward telling to come knocking, just like a real date. She was so silly sometimes, but I knew she wanted to make this special for me, so I let her.  
>A knock at the door and Emmett's deep voice made me jump. Quickly looking at myself in the mirror again, I made sure my dress was right. It was a gorgeous flesh colored dress that clung to every curve. It was two layers, the first was a flesh colored slip, and the second was a crocheted lace that hit just about my knee. Bella had picked out the shoes once she found out how tall Emmett is. They were flesh colored also and five inches high. Bella looked the same but in a dark brown that matched her hair.<br>Bella called for me, so I headed down the stairs. When I got to the bottom Emmett was standing there with his mouth hanging open and devouring me with his eyes. I loved every second of it. Emmett looked good too. He was in kackis and a black long sleeve collared shirt that buttoned, but he had left untucked. I walked over to him and realized I went up to his nose. I was still a couple inches shorter.  
>Emmett reached out and took my hand, bringing me closer to him. He reached down and put his hand on my hip to pull me even closer. Staying just an inch away from my lips he finally spoke.<br>"You are so beautiful, Rosalie. I am so happy you are mine." Then he kissed me strongly. The kiss left me reeling. This man was so wonderful.  
>"I love you, Emmett. You look really handsome too." He kissed me again and smiled down at me.<br>"Edward picked out the clothes. I only had my camis with me. We can go shopping for clothes tomorrow if you want."

Bella and I had picked sushi. We hadn't been out for sushi together in a while. We use to go once a week up until our favorite place closed down. We both knew that Edward didn't like it too much, but this was a punishment dinner. We had to endure them arguing so they get to endure raw fish.  
>Just remind me next time that I should drive! Bella's driving is one of those drivers that goes under the speed limit and has hands on two and ten. She doesn't use the phone, she doesn't talk, she doesn't even crack a grin. I guess that is what we get though with a cop's daughter driving. Emmett was the comentary from the back seat.<br>"And coming around curve three, the amazing, the safest, the only one going twenty miles and hour in a fifty zone, BELLLLLAAAA BOOOOOP. We're finishing up here at the Gatlinburg Race Track tonight, but don't worry folks Bella is going to break her record of one hundred consecutive last places. I believe she has watched a little too much Ricky Bobby. She took a literal meaning to "If you're not first, you're last" a little too far."  
>I was laughing so hard I was having trouble catch my breath. Edward had his head burried in his hands trying to contain his laughter. Bella was not even cracking a smile. Her eyes were still on the road and hands gripping the wheel.<br>Finally arriving at the restaurant Emmett barrelled out and Edward just groaned when he realized where we were. The Habachi Grill was so much fun. If Emmett had never been here then he was in for a treat.  
>"Have you ever been to a Habachi Grill before?" I asked Emmett as he helped me out of the car.<br>"Can't say that I have. Do they serve good food?" I nodded my head as Edward spoke up.  
>"Come on girls. Do you remember last time we ate sushi?" How could we possibly forget. He was certainly going to remind all of us with his recount to Emmett though. Bella just looked at me and rolled her eyes.<br>"I always wanted to know where the girls went to lunch each week. So stupid, man. So after asking and asking, one day they invited me. We walk in to this hole in the wall place that I wouldn't even go to the bathroom in, and they greet everyone by name. Then we go to the counter and look over 'the catch of the day'. They were all completely raw. Bella placed her order, Rose placed hers, and then everyone looked at me. I had never eaten anytype of fish before so Rose said to start out small. She ordered a California Roll for me.  
>So we sit, after a few minutes they bring out our food. These two, start putting away food immediately and I'm just staring down at whatever is on my plate. Apparently it was suppose to be crab, so I ate it. It wasn't bad, but then they brought out a different roll for me. I ofcourse asked what it was and they said 'California', so I was like, 'No sir, I just ate a California and it didn't look like that'. He insisted, I insisted, I still don't know what the hell I ended up eating." Edward's hand was pulling tightly on his bronze locks. Bella and I were laughing and Emmett was just looking between all of us.<br>Bella ushered us inside and the waitress looked over Edward and then to Emmett. She was devouring them. If I could read minds, I guarantee I would know her favorite position. Then she looked over at both of us and stuck her nose up in the air.  
>"I'm Jessica, please let me know if there is anything I can get you guys. Also, if you ever decide you don't want to pay for anything..." Looking directly at us. "...let me know."<br>Getting pissed I went to step forward. Bella cut off in front of me and Emmett held tighter on my arm and pulled me into his chest.  
>"Good thing they already paid for the rings, right Rosalie?" I looked up shocked to hear Bella take up for herself. Before I could respond, the hostess cut back in.<br>"You are the only one with a ring sweetie. Don't worry though, I'm sure 'he really loves you'."  
>"EXCUSE ME? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Apparently Emmett had had enough. He pulled me close as he glared at her over my head and continued to talk. "Your dress like a damn hoe and leave everything out on display. Do you really think you are getting our attention? If I ever went near you with a ten foot pole, my brother, the doctor over here would have me committed." Her eyes bugged out as she looked Edward's way. " You don't know shit about any of us. Funny thing is, Edward and I have been looked at our entire lives. I know for a fact he had to chase Bella, and I would've chased this beautiful woman across the world if I had to. Guys only like girls on display because they wonder how quickly she will put out. I'm pretty sure it would take about a minute with you and that's only because I would have to find a condom thick enough to keep away the fucking bugs."<br>"Is there a problem here?" A tall woman with gorgeous red hair asked.  
>"Yes. You need to remind <em>the help<em> to not ever call our wives prostitutes again. Then to proposistion us like a fucking dog in heat. I was simply reminding her of her manners." The red head glared at the hostess. If looks could kill, I swear she would be in pain right now.  
>"My office, NOW." Looking back at us she continued. "Anything tonight is on me. I am Victoria, the Owner. I am so sorry about this. Come with me and I will get you seated."<br>We were seated around a large Habachi Grill and given menus. Bella was looking shaken up and Edward had his arm around her, whispering in her ear. Emmett looked down at me and kissed me softly. Blinking my eyes open I caught his gaze.  
>"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." He said, running his hand over my hair.<br>"I hate what she said. I felt pretty bad for her." He looked at me questioningly.  
>"She picked the wrong Muscle Man to try to lure away. You really set her straight. Thank you for taking up for us." I said as the waiter got there.<p>

"Hi everyone, I'm James. Victoria told me what happened and I'm sorry. I heard you set her pretty straight though. I'm the owner, along with Vic and I'll be waiting on you tonight." Emmett just nodded his head and ordered Saki. Bella and I ordered a coke, and Edward ordered a beer.  
>Our salads and soup came out along with our drinks. While Emmett scarfed down the appitizers I told him how the Habachi worked.<br>"So they cook the food and we watch, kinda like the other dinner show, but with fire. You just pick out your meat and they do the veggies and rice. If you want sushi then order it when they come out to take your meat order." Emmett nodded while I rubbed the bicep of the hand rubbing the inside of my thigh.  
>After ordering our sushi and meat the chef came out to cook. Emmett really started getting into it and the chef was tossing him food that he caught in his mouth. He was laughing and playing. I loved this side of him, so I just sat back and watched.<br>We finished our meal and the guys ended up tipping the waiter and chef, even though we didn't receive a bill.

Going back to the cabin, Edward decided to drive. Emmett was sitting the backseat with me, holding me close.  
>"You aren't going back to the cabin with Bella. You are coming back to our cabin." He whispered in my ear then kissing down my neck. I nodded my head, trying to agree.<br>"Do you have any idea how fucking gorgeous you are? Fuck Rosie, my dick is already hard just thinking about you in our hottub. Do you want to wear a swimsuit, or would you rather skinny dipping with me?" He bit down lightly on my ear and groaned as I put my hand on his leg, slowly moving it higher then scraping back down.  
>"You are playing with fire little girl." He whispered as I scraped all the way up until I my wrist felt his manhood then back down. Emmett grabbed my leg and spread them apart. My heart jumped and I shot him a scared glance. He was grinning.<br>"You are going to have to stay quiet. Are you going to be a good girl?" Could I stay quiet. I knew we weren't far from the cabin, but I wanted him so bad. When I didn't respond he took it wrong and continued.  
>"Just trust me. I love you, babe. I would never hurt you." Soft voiced Emmett was back. I nodded my head yes, still looking in his eyes.<br>"Good girl." Butterflies took flight in my stomach. I loved it when he called me a 'good girl'. His hand rubbed my mound through my panties, softly up one side, softly down the other, then hard in the middle. Soft, soft, hard, soft, soft, hard. Feeling myself getting more and more moist, I whimpered into his shoulder. He quickly pulled his hand away complete and tucked me into his side. I looked up to his face and saw a hard look across his face. He was staring straight ahead and when I looked up Edward was looking at him angrily. Quickly scooting away from him, I sat against my door, looking out my window.  
>Not being able to be quiet for Emmett really disappointed me. It really upset me that Edward was angry with Emmett for it. I liked what was happening. I couldn't have stopped the whimper if I tried. I couldn't help but worry that Edward saw us. I knew Bella was probably sitting in the front seat completely oblivious to what was going to, just singing to the country music playing on the radio.<br>Never being a cry baby, I really didn't know how to respond to feeling this disappointed in myself. Getting to the cabin, I said goodnight to Bella and went inside. I didn't wait on Emmett or Edward, not wanting the awkward goodbye between them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lemon Warning!  
>These characters belong to SM<strong>

Looking over myself in the mirror I saw the girl that Emmett saw. I really was pretty. Picking out the two piece swim suit and quickly putting it on, I went to the bedroom. If this cabin was anything like Bella and Edward's I knew the hottub was on the balcony outside the bedroom door.  
>The cabin bedroom was so pretty. A king size bed took up most the room with bed side tables made out of logs. The headboard and footboard was made out of dark wood beams also.<br>Hearing Bella yelling outside I went running after quickly wrapping a towel around me. Swinging the door open, I saw Emmett and Edward rolling around on the ground.  
>"Edward, get the fuck up right now. You were out of line and you know it." Hearing Bella say fuck I knew this must have been bad.<br>"Emmett what the fuck is going on?" They both looked up immediately. Edward had blood coming out of his nose and Emmett had a busted lip.

Bella spoke first.  
>"Rose, Edward said something out of line. Why don't we head inside while they TALK this out."<br>"No, Bella. Emmett get up and come inside. We can all discuss this tomorrow... AFTER you both have cooled off. Come on, Emmett." Emmett got up first and walked over and took my hand, pulling me inside. I heard Bella lecturing Edward as Emmett led me inside.

"What was that about, Em?" Emmett pulled me close then looked down. Seeing me wrapped in a towel, he lifted his eyebrow.  
>"I'll tell you, I promise, but can we go to the hottub like we had planned. You are already dressed." I nodded and pulled him along.<br>Emmett was undoing the buttons on his shirt then pulled it off. Underneath was a white t-shirt that he quickly pulled over his head. Standing before me was the most gorgeous man I had ever met. His chest was scupted and my head barely reached his shoulders. I stepped back away from him and looked in his eyes. He quickly removed his pants and left just his boxers, then pulled me to the hottub.

Settling in Emmett's arms, he took a deep breath. We looked over to Edward and Bella's cabin when we heard yelling.  
>"Edward will be sleeping on the couch tonight." I said first, finally breaking the ice.<br>"He may be there until he apologizes to you. He deserves it." Emmett said gruffly.  
>"Tell me what happened. Please, Em?" He looked down and kissed me. Then took a deep breath and told me it all.<br>"Don't be pissed, I think I am pissed enough for the both of us." He said scrubbing his hand over his face.  
>"Well we were in the car, when you whimpered he looked up and saw what he thinks I was doing. I wasn't but he thought I was 'finger fucking' you. His words, not mine. Anyway, he was pissed at me for taking advantage of you. So when you got out and went inside he thought that was the perfect time to confront me on it. He said, what a way for me to treat you like a common whore, by taking advantage of you in a backseat with an audience. I was already pissed for his finger fucking comment, especially in front of Bella. Then to use your name and whore in the same sentence pissed me off more. When I backed him up against the car and told him to apologize to you, his response was 'fuck you, Emmett'. So I punched him. Bella tried to get between us and he pushed her backwards. That just pissed me off more. So I hit him again. When Bella screamed for you I looked over and he pushed me, that is how I ended up on the ground." Trying my hardest to calm Emmett down, I rubbed circles on his chest. I was pissed too. If I would have thought it was wrong for us to do then I would have stopped it myself.<br>"Babe, I can see why you are pissed. If I would have heard it, I would have punched him too. The whore comment really pisses me off, even though I am sure he didn't mean it that way. Have you ever thought of me as a whore?" A look of shock crossed his face.  
>"Of course not. Why would you ask that? Do you think I treat you like a whore?" He asked quickly.<br>"Em, calm down. I wasn't asking because I thought you treated me that way. I asked because unless you think of me that way then it doesn't matter. Yes, Edward was wrong. I happened to like what you were doing." Straddling Emmett's lap I took his face in my hands.  
>"I love you for many reasons, but the number one reason is because you don't treat me broken. You are yourself around me. If nothing had happened to me before then you still would've touched me in the back seat of a car with an audience. I love you for the way you love me, whether you love me in the backseat or you love me against a wall or you love me in a hottub." Emmett caught on to where the conversation was going and captured my lips. His tongue traced my lips an I opened freely for him. His tongue danced with mine as I felt him harden beneath me.<br>Grinding into him while we were still kissing, Emmett caught my ass in his hands and grinding up into me. He kissed down my neck and caught the string from my bathing suit top, hanging over my shoulder. Grinning he pulled it with his teeth and I saw it fall in the water then he continued kissing me. As Emmett's mouth fell lower, over my collar bone, then taking a nipple in his mouth, I groaned. His mouth tasting me felt absolutely like heaven.  
>As I felt Emmett's hard on between my legs, I rubbed into it. It felt so good to rub into him, along with feeling him sucking on one nipple while pinching the other. I rubbed harder, feeling myself getting closer to cumming.<br>"Fuck Rosie, take out my cock." As I pulled it out, I gave it a small stroke and resumed grinding against it.  
>"Good girl, you feel yourself start to cum I want you to get on my cock and finish yourself off on me. I want to feel your pussy squeeze me." Him calling me a good girl turned me on more as I rocked and grinded. I felt the beginning of my release starting and pulled myself up and back down on Emmett's hardness. Feeling him stretch me finished out my orgasm rubbing against a spot inside me that made me scream out.<br>"Rosalie, look at me." I looked him straight in the eye and saw raw emotions looking back at me. He slowly moved inside me while I moved to meet him. Feeling myself get close again, I leaned in to kiss him. I needed Emmett like I needed air to breathe. Strong beneath me, he started pushing up into me harder. Suddenly driving up harder than before as I met him, I shattered, as I felt him release inside me. Resting my head on his shoulder, I came down from the high between us. I felt Emmett stand and quickly wrapped myself around him. Then, my big badass Army Master Seragent Cullen, carried me to the bed.  
>Standing me up in front of him, he peeled off my bikini bottoms and the rest of my top. He quickly dried my body with the towel. After every nick and cranny was dry, he dried himself and laid me down, pulling the covers up around me and making his way to the other side.<br>"I love you, Em." I whispered.  
>"I love you more." He whispered back as he curled into me and fell asleep. I soon followed.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Lemons Ahead!  
>SM Owns these characters.<br>What do you all think so far?**

When I woke up the next morning, I was wrapped around Emmett. His arm was holding me tightly against him, like he couldn't get me close enough. And my pillow was abandoned on the other side of the bed and we were sharring his.  
>I wiggled and squirmed trying to get out from under his arm.<br>Finally getting free I looked back at him laying there. My big monkey man had moved my pillow and was holding it against him. I snuck out of the room and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
>Eggs, bacon, and biscuits were on the agenda for this morning. Emmett had had the cabin rental agency completely stock the kitchen, so I had plenty to choose from. Last night Emmett had eaten all of his food, half of my sushi roll, salad, soup, and almost half of my food. That man could seriously put away some food.<br>Once breakfast was ready, I went to wake up Emmett.  
>"Em. Baby wake up." I said as I brushed my hand over his face. He groaned and pulled me into bed with him. He placed open mouth kisses up my neck and all the way to my mouth. When he got to my mouth he deepened the kiss.<br>"Mmmm... Babe, why do you taste like bacon?" I opened my eyes to see him looking at me like I had a prize that he needed to find.  
>"Well, I made us breakfast. Are you going to get up and join me? Or do I need to eat all alone?"<br>"Why didn't you say so? Kisses can wait until later." Emmett was already up and pulling on some basketball shorts.  
>"Maybe I wanted more kisses now..." He looked trapped. Poor Emmett looked as if he was making the hardest decision of his life. To eat or not to eat... so I decided to let him off the hook.<br>"Go on Monkey Man. Your plate is on the counter. Do you want OJ or Coffee?" Beaming at me he came closer.  
>"That deserves at least a small kiss. OJ please ma'am." After kissing me quickly he went to find food.<p>

"Babe, your food is almost as good as your pus... almost as good as your kisses."  
>"Uh huh... What were you going to say Emmett?" He cocked a michivous grin at me and pulled me to him.<br>"Let me show you. I think we need to shower and get ready. What do you say to saving water and letting me wash you?"  
>"Can I wash you too?" I looked up at him and batted my eye lashes. Soon enough I was airborne and over his shoulder. I ran my arms down and smacked his butt and all to soon felt him smack mine. He can smack mine anytime.<br>"Did me spanking your ass turn you on, Rosie?" He asked in a deep voice as he put me down and looked in my eyes. I lowered my head and shook it yes.  
>"Look at me." Looking up he continued. "We make the rules in our relationship. Nothing you want or I want is wrong as long as we discuss what we want. Now tell me, is that okay with you, us just winging it and figuring out what we like together?" I nodded my head eagerly and took off the shirt of his I was wearing. While pulling down my panties I looked up and saw him staring.<br>"Since we are on the topic of what we like, how about you not wear any panties while you are in just my tshirt." I smiled up at him and saluted.  
>"Yes sir." He groaned and I saw him harden.<br>"Oh did that turn you on, sir?" Emmett's tongue drove in my mouth with a vengence. He stripped out of his shorts, never breaking the kiss and backed me into the shower.  
>"Turn around and put your hands on the wall, Rosie. I want to look at you." He commanded as he broke the kiss.<br>As I turned around toward the wall his foot spread my legs apart. I felt the fun and eagerness enter my body. Emmett was always funny and outgoing, but during anything sexual he turned super intense. Like the Master Seargent in him was taking over, expecting me to obey orders, and boy did it turn me on.  
>"Good girl. I am going to stick my cock in you, just like this, do you want that Rosie Girl?"<br>"Yes, please Emmett, please."  
>"Fuck, I love it when you beg." His hand had travelled down my back and between my legs. Two of his fingers were pulling me open and getting me ready to take his hardness.<br>"You ready? I'm going to have to pick you up." At my nod he lifted me and sat me on him, filling me with half of it.  
>"Yes, Emmett. Give me more, please."<br>"I'm trying baby. You're so damn tight I don't want to hurt you."  
>"You won't... Please, harder." I heard myself scream as he burried himself deep inside me. Doing the only thing I could in this position, I squeezed myself around him.<br>"FUCK! Rosie, stop or I'm gonna cum." I stopped and consentrated on getting off. Taking my hands off the wall, I found my sweet spot and started moaning. Emmett drove harder from behind me and I felt myself letting go. He reached around and pinched my nipples as he drove up harder and I fell apart. Emmett followed quickly after me with a loud groan.  
>Slowly Emmett slipped me off of him and down to the floor.<br>"Fuck. Rosie, that was amazing."  
>"That was definitely amazing." I said standing on my tippy toes to kiss him.<br>We finished up by washing each other and sneaking kisses.

Bella answered the door their cabin and smile gently.  
>"Hey B, can I come in and talk to Edward?" I asked as I took a step inside.<br>"Sure, Rose. Big Brother can stay out here with me for a while." Nodding I took a step in.

"Edward?" Looking around for him I spotted the blanket and pillow still on the couch. Ha! Bella had kicked him out of the bed.  
>"Rose." Edward said as he walked out of the hallway coming toward me. The bruise under his eyes showed he got punched in the nose... hard.<br>"Wanna sit down and talk?" He just nodded and led the way to the table.  
>"I guess I will start. Do you realize you compared me to a whore last night? Were you speaking on behalf of my doctor or someone who is suppose to be my friend?" He squeezed the bridge of his nose and looked up.<br>"I know what I said was wrong. You don't have to rub it in. You don't know him. He isn't a bad guy, I'm not saying that, but you barely know him. Do you know how long it took Bella and I to be together physically? A long fucking time. Then he is just going to show up and expect it from you. It pissed me off. You shouldn't be treated that way. This could set you back in your recovery from the rape." I just sat looking at him shocked.  
>"I don't know if you know me at all, Edward. I am nothing like Bella. I love her like she's my own sister, but I'm not her. He didn't expect it of me. Don't you think we discussed this before he came all this way? We discussed a physical relationship. Do you know what I love the most about Emmett? That he doesn't treat me broken. I don't have to be careful around him, and he doesn't have to be around me. The rape was the past, Emmett is the future and I'm not going to dwell on the past when I could be building that future. I don't know what is right and what things are wrong to do physically in a relationship, but that's okay. I can learn. I have never been scared or nervous around Emmett at all, and I think that is a good thing. Even when I met Jim, I wasn't nervous at all around him.<br>You have to trust my judgement just like I have to do. Emmett is a good guy and I won't let one bad experience make me feel different about him." Edward just sat there still pinching his damn nose. That was one of the two tells he had when he was aggravated.  
>"Alright, I'll trust you and him better and try not to look at everything like a doctor. I'm sorry I compared you to a whore. I guess I have to apologize to Emmett too, right?" I just nodded and stood up. Walking over to him I wrapped my arms around him in a brotherly hug and led him outside to Emmett.<br>Emmett was smiling and laughing when we walked out. The second he saw us his smile fell and he glared at Edward. I watched as Edward squared his shoulders and walked toward him.  
>"I'm sorry, bro. I shouldn't have said those things. I don't really think you would hurt her." Emmett just nodded and held out his hand. Edward took it in a stiff shake and let go quickly.<p>

"So what are we going to get into today? Em mentioned he would need clothes." I said, trying to break the silence. Bella saw me trying to save the day and stepped up.  
>"How about you and Emmett go shopping since you guys are already ready. Then maybe we can meet up for lunch around 1:00. I think we could all go for a drink and a juicy bar burger." Hearing Bella say she wanted to go get a bar burger I knew she was trying to help. Bella was not one for any type of burger much less at a bar.<br>"Edward bro, maybe I need two wives. I love a woman that wants to feed me." Emmett smirked and I shot him a glare. His smirk disappeared instantly and he cocked his head at me. I don't know where this jealous streak was coming from. But, the green eyed monster was out.

Back in our cabin I was trying to calm down. I knew I was being ridiculous, but it was killing me thinking about Emmett with someone else.  
>"Babe, what the fuck was all that about?" I was shocked with the sound of his voice. He sounded pissed at me. Mustering up all my courage I looked at him.<br>"I really don't like the thought of you with another woman. Joking or not. I know it was stupid and I'll deal with that myself but it just pissed me off." I told him quietly.  
>"That's my brother's wife. For one, you are it for me. Second, you need to trust me a fuck of a lot more than that. I was trying to make a very tense situation better. I really thought you knew me better than that." I hung my head in defeat and turned and walked to the bedroom. I didn't want to cry in front of him, but I knew if he kept looking at me with such disappointment then I would break down.<br>I went straight to the bed and curled up, facing away from the door, and fell asleep with tears rolling down my face. I was so asleep that I didn't feel the bed dip and the arm curl around me.

"Rosie..."  
>"Rosie babe, wake up please." I opened my eyes when I felt a large hand rubbing up and down my back. I rolled onto my back and looked up at Emmett.<br>"I'm sorry I made you cry, Rosie. I've been laying here a while thinking. I think if Edward would have said anything like that about you, I probably would have responded the same way. I feel closer to you than I have ever felt around someone and I wouldn't have liked you claiming someone else or them claiming you... even just joking. I guess we really need to work on that." I pulled him down and kissed him lightly.  
>"I'm sorry too. It really hurt to see you that disappointed in me. I'll try to work on that green eyed monster." I leaned up looking around. "What time is it?" Emmett kissed me again before answering.<br>"A little after 11. Let not let this ruin our day, please. Get up." I heard as I felt the sharp slap on my butt. It hurt but felt good at the same time. I was shocked by the thought of myself getting turned on by a spanking, but my body responded the same way before the shower. I quickly walked to the bathroom still trying to get my head together.  
>"Don't worry babe. We will be exploring that feeling too. I saw the look in your eye as I slapped that perfect ass of yours." I heard Emmett say in between laughing. I knew this wouldn't be something that was let go. Emmett really loved that I liked it.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm almost finished uploading most what I have written.  
>SM owns these characters.<strong>

"You are definitely getting this pair." I said, tossing Emmett the amazing pair of Levi's. He had just tried them on and man did he look good in them. Edward had gone out and bought him two outfits so he wouldn't have to go shopping as soon as he got here. Emmett was currently wearing a pair of pleated shorts and button up short sleeve shirt that made him look like Charlie Sheen. Um, NO! Next time I will be getting his clothes.  
>We had been through one store and working on our second. We found some awesome tshirts that Emmett loved. My favorite one looked like it was originally black but had been run over and over and left out in the rain long enough that it faded to grey. It was fitted so I knew it would fit all of him and he'd look amazing. So he got the same shirt in three different colors. Grey, Blue, and Army Green. We went straight from that store to the Levi's outlet. Which brought us to where we are now. Emmett in the dressing room and me handing things over the door.<br>"Rosie, you know how much faster this would be if I had your help in here..." He said suggestively and I rolled my eyes.  
>"I am not <em>helping<em> whatever problem you have in the dressing room." Then I opened the door, leaned in, and whispered. "When we get back to the cabin, I'll help you get out of whatever you are wearing, but right now put this belt on too." I finished tossing him the belt then shutting the door.  
>"I'm going to get us a drink from next door, I'll be back." We had seen this fresh smoothie shop next door and I was craving a smoothie.<br>"Babe, take my card." Emmett said, his head peeking out the door. I gave him a dirty look but took his card. I turned to leave but his voice stopped me again.  
>"Nothing with banana, but add protein powder." I turned to leave, but he caught me again.<br>"Rosie, I better get your mouth before you leave." I rolled my eyes but leaned in a brushed his mouth with my own.

_  
>Emmett POV<br>Fuck, my woman is amazing. She was definitely made for me. This morning when I smacked that perfect ass of hers, fuck! I wanted to take her while spanking that ass. She wanted it too. I saw the look. She was turned on but really didn't think she was suppose to be turned on. I love teaching her, but I can't wait for after she learns all the ways to enjoy sex. She is going to be my little sex kitten.  
>Thinking back to this morning, I know I need to tame down my joking and flirting. She needed to know I was there for her not for some other bitch. She needed to know she was mine and always would be. I really needed to get my fucking ring on her finger. Maybe she'd be up for getting married before I left. So on that thought, I picked up my phone and made a couple calls.<p>

Watching her walk back through the door to the Levi's Outlet made my cock get hard. I couldn't wait for this afternoon. I swear that woman could turn a monk. That blonde hair flowing down her back, those legs that go for days, and then that hot as sin fucking smile. I was a man in heaven to get this woman in my arms every night.

_

Walking back through the doors of the Levi's store, I spotted Emmett. He had the strangest look on his face. When I got almost to him he reached out for the drinks and set them on the counter. He didn't even give me the chance to say anything. He just cupped the back of my neck and pulled me up to his mouth. Plunging his tongue in my mouth and taking over all my senses, he devoured me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept him down at my lips. This was the man I am going to spend forever with.  
>"Babe, are you going to pick out some jeans? Or do I need to pick out some for you?"<br>"No, Bella and I went shopping before we left. I packed my suit case to the max. But, thank you for the offer." I leaned in and kissed his cheek. He just nodded toward the man at the counter and said that was it.  
>We had gone through three other stores and finally Emmett pulled me into a Jared's Jewelry Store. I looked up at him and he just smile.<p>

Emmett led me up to a counter and took over with the man immediately.  
>"I'm Emmett Cullen, I spoke with Joseph on the phone." A short older man walked up and smiled at Emmett.<br>"I spoke with you on the phone, Mr. Cullen."  
>"This is my Rosalie. We are looking for a Pandora Bracelet and charms for her." I wrapped my arm around Emmett's bicep and burried my head in it. My amazing man cannot get any more awesome.<br>Joseph walked away in an attempt at giving us privacy and started talking with one of the other associates that works here.  
>"So you gonna pick some out?" I looked at him and nodded with a smile.<br>"I love you so much, Em." He smiled and nodded toward the charms.  
>I had picked out four charms when it happened. Emmett announced happily...<br>"I found the perfect charm." Then followed that up with... "Oh shit! I dropped it." He quickly got down on his knees and then held the charm up to me. When I saw what it was, I gasped. Emmett was below me and looking down my breath caught in my throat.  
>"Rosalie, I know we haven't known each other very long, but when you know something is right, you just know. And I just know. Will you marry me?" I knew there were tears in my eyes as he kneeled below me holding a tiny, silver, engagement ring charm.<br>"Of course! Emmett, oh my God, yes!" I said as I dove down for him. He caught me as he was standing up and my legs went around his waist. Not caring one bit I was in the middle of a jewelry store or the fact that Emmett's hands were holding me up by my ass, I was going to celebrate with the best kiss ever.  
>"Babe..." He said as he took a breath in between kisses. I pulled his face back and kept kissing.<br>"Babe... you have to pick out your ring." I pulled away and jumped down.

Emmett and I were driving back to the cabin. I couldn't take my eyes off the hand that was holding Emmett's across the console. When Emmett had showed me a two carat stone on a white gold band with diamonds around it, I had fallen in love. I smiled at the memory as he picked up my hand and kissed my ring finger.  
>"When would you like to get married?"<br>"Tonight." I looked over shocked.  
>"WHAT?" Emmett glanced at me then looked back at the road.<br>"Rosie, I'm being serious. You don't really want your family at our wedding. I really don't want them there. Why not get married and not have to deal with all the bullshit."  
>"What about Carlisle and Esme? Do you really want to leave them out?"<br>"I don't know. Maybe we could call and ask them if they want to come out here. Please say yes. I want to go back to Afghanistan knowing I married my very best friend. Please do this for me. I don't want to wait until I come back to marry you." He sounded so genuine. He really wanted this and I wanted him to have it. No matter what.  
>"Would you like to invite Jim to our wedding? If you are really going to try to get to know him better I would like him to come." As we came to a stop light Emmett looked at me and nodded his head. He pulled me to him and kissed me.<br>Horns honking broke us apart and Emmett took his time, winked, and then started driving.


	12. Chapter 12

**SM owns these characters  
>Happy reading<strong>

"Are you sure you want to do this, Rose? I'm sure Emmett would understand if you said no. What about Carlisle and Esme? I know they aren't close, but you wouldn't want to leave them out, right?" We had come in to talk to Bella and Edward and Bella had immediately asked to speak with me alone. Emmett had started to say something, but I shook my head and went with her. Now we were sitting on the bed in our cabin while Emmett and Edward sat at the other cabin.  
>"I'm sure. I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. If Carlisle and Esme would like to come out here then I am sure Emmett would love them to be here. I do care alot about them even though they make Emmett feel like an outcast. If they would like to be here then that is fine, but I am not changing our plans for them. And, most of all, I am not letting Esme and Alice loose on my wedding. Emmett and I are both okay with this, this is what we both want." She studied my for a long moment and then smiled huge.<br>"Alright, let's go make the calls and then we can pick out your wedding dress. Chop Chop, Mrs. Soon to Be Rosalie Cullen." I laughed as she pulled me up off the bed and we went in search of the men.  
>Emmett looked nervous as I walked back in laughing at something Bella had said. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.<br>"You okay, Rosie?" I smiled up at him and pulled his head down to brush my lips with his.  
>"Of course. Have you made your mind up about inviting Jim?" Emmett's entire body relaxed as he kissed me again.<br>"Yeah babe, he's invited. Would you like to call him with me?" I know he saw my face brighten as I nodded.

"_Big JMC, This is Jim?"  
><em>"Jim, this is Rosalie. I'm sitting here with Emmett. Say hi, Em."  
>"Hi, Jim." Emmett said.<br>"_Emmett, it's good to hear your voice. I take it you are back here."  
><em>"Well actually, Em and I are in Gatlinburg, TN. We were wondering what you were doing tomorrow? I know it is a work day, but we are hoping you could fly out here by tomorrow night."  
><em>"Well, my employees get the week of Thanksgiving and Christmas off, so I got nothing to do. Ya'll gonna pick me up from the airport? Which hotel do I need to book?"<br>_Emmett ran his hand through his hair and started talking. "Well, we can take care of everything on this end, you just have to get on a flight. This is my Rosie's phone so you can get us here when you find out your itenerary."  
><em>"How long am I gonna be out there, son?" <em>Emmett looked shocked at the name _son_.  
>"We are getting married as soon as you can get here. Then we have Thanksgiving at Carlisle and Esme's. They may come too... Or they may not. We haven't spoken to them yet."<br>"_You don't want to speak with them about this first, Emmett? I don't want to show up and make them uncomfortable."  
><em>"Let me handle them. They have a couple things that they need to hear. We want you to be here, both of us. That is if you would like to see us get married."  
><em>"I wouldn't miss it. Thank you, Emmett, Rosalie."<em>

Emmett came back in the room and slammed the bathroom door, distracted. I know talking to Jim was hard on him. I know he had questions or something he was trying to work through. I just wish he would lean on me instead of holding it in.  
>I waited when I heard the shower cut on to strip on and join him.<br>Climbing in behind him I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned into his back. I stood quietly just leaning into him. I didn't want him to think I was there to bombard him with questions or tell him what I thought. I just wanted him to know I supported him no matter what.  
>"You know I shouldn't have expected Mom and Dad to be here. There was a reason I didn't want anyone here, Rose. Next time, just fuckin trust me." I stood shocked by his harsh tone, but he had already stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel before I had thought of anything to say.<br>By the time I got out and dried off Emmett was already halfed dressed and pulling on a t-shirt. I saw him grab socks and his tennis shoes and sit on the bed to put them on.  
>"Em...-"<br>"Look, I don't want to talk about it and I shouldn't have expected anything else. Just leave it. I am going for a run. Be back later." Then he was up and out.

It had been an hour since Emmett had left and I was getting more pissed by the second. I knew I shouldn't call and yell at them but if he wanted me to stay calm then he should have come back by now.  
>Quickly picking up my phone before I changed my mind, I called The Cullen house.<br>"Cullen Residents..." I hated the way they all answered the phone.  
>"This is Rose, Esme. What did you guys say to piss of Emmett so bad? He was fine. Excited about us getting married and now he is livid. I want to know what was said."<br>"Rose, I like you. But that doesn't change the fact that you barely know each other. You aren't even recovered from the rape. You still see Edward last time I knew of and you need to be a little more stable before you marry my son. I think you will work out fine, but that doesn't mean I will accept a quickie wedding just because you think you love each other." Now I was pissed.  
>"Excuse me? Well next time I need your permission to take a shit I will expect you to answer. You do not get to tell either of us when we can get married. I always thought Alice was the harsh one, but you know... I guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree.<br>I have kept my mouth shut as long as possible about this. You need to start treating Emmett like he belongs in your family... That is if you think he belongs."  
>"What is that suppose to mean Rosalie? Emmett is my son, but I am sorry I cannot drop everything to come to a wedding that will end in divorce in less that a year. You travelled across the country, secretly I might add, to meet someone you never met. If that is the way you act with everything, you are asking for trouble. Didn't you learn anything from your rape?"<br>"I cannot believe you just compared your son to a rapist, if you can even call him your son. I can only be happy that he didn't inherit your families viciousness, but that's right, he would actually have to be family for that to happen." I hung up as I heard her gasp through the phone.  
>Curling up on my side of the bed, I quickly realized. I had noone. Noone but Emmett, Bella, and Edward. I needed to speak with Edward, but I wanted to lean on Emmett instead of a therapist.<br>I watched the sunset from my spot on the bed. Feeling arms wrap around me, I looked up. Bella's big brown eyes stared back at me.  
>"I am so sorry they said those horrible things. I will always stand by you. I know you and Em are forever, even if they don't. Everything will work out fine."<br>"How did you know?"  
>"Esme called Edward demanding he stop this wedding. Then went over the entire conversation. Not only the one with you but the one with Emmett as well. I know you know Emmett would never hurt you. I see how the two of you are with each other. I never believed in soul mates. I love Edward, don't get me wrong, but with you and Em... It's like you are two halves of a whole. You complete each other and even I can see it. Not only that but he has healed you."<br>"Did Esme mention me referring to Emmett being adopted?"  
>"Not that I know of. She is probably trying to keep that part quiet."<br>We heard the door open and shut, then Edward trying to calm Emmett down. Emmett was even more pissed than when he left.  
>"No Edward, I am telling you. I am DONE with Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They can say whatever they want to me. What they can't do is pull <em>My Rosie<em> into this. She has been hurt enough and that stops with me. I will NEVER let anyone hurt her again. That includes Esme Fucking Cullen." I got up and stepped into living room. They were standing at the kitchen bar, Emmett on one side and Edward on the other. Emmett was so sweaty his light grey shirt was soaked and his arms resting on the counter and his head bowed. I quickly walked over to him and ducked under his arm to get between him and the bar.  
>Hugging him closely and burrying my head in his large chest, I got as close as possible.<br>"You see this, Edward? This is a woman that fucking loves me. Not someone who is after my goddamned money." Bella gasped. I was confused and looked up.  
>"What are you talking about?" Emmett looked down kissed my forehead.<br>"Carlisle decided to tell me I needed to get you to sign a prenup."  
>"I don't mind signing one, Em. Not if it will make you all feel better."<br>"Fuck no! Don't group me with them. I don't care that we have only known each other a few months. I know you, you would never be with me because of money. It isn't even that much. I can give my money to whoever I want. They are just looking for something. Then to insinuate that she asked for her rape to happen... I am done." I felt my breath catch. I couldn't believe Esme would say that. She kind of said it to me but she didn't come right out and say it... or maybe that is how she meant it afterall. I took a deep breath and started to say something about me insinuating Emmett being adopted. But, Emmett beat me to it.  
>"Rosie, I do not want you to say anything right now. I can't handle you talking down on yourself or justifying what they say. You can't see the best in them right now. Nothing they could have said or meant to say could justify what actually came out of that bitch's mouth."<br>"I wasn't going to say anything about that. I was going to say I may have made their feelings for me worse. You are right and we can talk about that later, but I insinuated I knew you were adopted. I didn't mean to say anything, I was just so angry. I'm sorry baby."  
>"Babe, you didn't say anything that I didn't say after talking to her after Edward. Esme knows I know. I told her Jim McCarty would be at my wedding and I guess I know who my real family is. They don't know how I know but they know I know. I am pissed at them and right now and I don't want to think about anything other than you and me."<br>Edward and Bella said goodnight and left quickly.

Emmett had taken a shower and I had changed into pajamas and gotten ready for bed. By the time he was finished I was laying under the sheet and looked across the room to the clock. It was only 7:45pm. We came here to have fun and everyone was ruining it. If I was still getting married tomorrow then I needed to interject some happiness into this vacation. This was about Emmett and I, anyone else can kiss my ass.  
>"Rosie, I love you." Emmett said as he crawled in bed behind me, wrapping me up in his arms.<br>"I love you too. This isn't the vacation I was expecting. I was thinking everyone would be happy for us. I thought they would understand." I rolled over and burried my head in his large chest.  
>"Fuck them. I am done with the Cullens. I hope you know that. First, they treated me like a fucking burden my entire life. Then, to find out after all that, I was adopted and they never even mentioned it. Now, this. Babe, I'm done. And know this about me now, when I say I'm done, I'm fucking done."<br>"Em, can I ask you something..."  
>"Anything."<br>"Can we not think about this right now? Can we just go out, have fun, just think about us?"  
>"Please?" He kissed the top of my head and tilted my face up.<br>"Let's get ready. Let's find a country bar and karaoke. But, first... Can we break in the bed?"  
>My laughter soon turned to moaning as we broke in the bed.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**This is definitely a longer chapter - Hope everyone enjoys**

While I got ready Emmett called Edward and Bella. They were getting ready to go with us. Emmett looked online and found a karaoke bar that opened at eight. So it was decided we would eat something then go.  
>I came out of the bathroom an hour later. I had to calm myself down twice. I was wearing a pair of Miss Me jeans with a long sleeve green shirt and scarf. I had my breathtaking engagement ring on and brown boots.<br>Emmett was in the kitchen when I walked in still fighting with the latch on my charm bracelet. I walked up and he took it from me and hooked it without saying a word. When he looked up at what I was wearing he groaned and lifted me onto the kitchen island.  
>"Fuck me. Bring bail money..."<br>"What? Why?"  
>"Babe, you are seriously sex on legs and the first person that touches you I am going to beat to death." I leaned in and kissed him.<br>"I'm yours, Em..." He grounded his hard on into my core and I moaned. Then he kissed me hard.  
>"Alright you too, break it up." We heard from the door. Emmett growled and pulled me closer again.<br>Finally coming up for air he pulled me off the counter. As I walked towards the door I felt the smack on my ass. I turned to look at him and he had his huge grin on his face.  
>"Plenty more where that came from, Rosie Girl." He said with a wink. I just shook my head and kept walking.<p>

Walking into the bar I tensed up. I hadn't been near a bar since the incident. I looked down and saw my hands shaking. When I looked up I caught Edward's eye. He was looking worried.  
>"I am going to get some drinks. What does everyone want?" Emmett said, looking at each of us.<br>"Beer." Edward ordered.  
>"Beer." Bella ordered.<br>"Water." Emmett gave me a funny look when I ordered water, but nodded and went to the bar.  
>"Rose, are you alright?" I looked up to Edward and nodded my head.<br>"This is the first time I've been to a bar... or even near a bar."  
>"Why didn't you say something to Em. He would have understood."<br>"Understood what?" We all looked up at Emmett who was behind us holding our drinks.  
>"Nothing, I will be fine. Just nervous, that's all." Emmett sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me and kissed the side of my head.<p>

"So who is going first?" Emmett looked around at us.  
>"Well, I want to sing Begin Again by Taylor Swift." I said looking around. Emmett got up and walked to the stage then brought back a paper.<br>"I'm singing some Garth Brooks." Em said while writing.  
>"I'll sing My Best Friend." Edward said and Bella smiled and kissed him.<br>"I'll do Strawberry Wine." Bella said.  
>Emmett went and turned in the paper.<p>

When the DJ called me up, I was nervous. Everyone said I had a great voice but I was nervous. I took a deep breath and walked to the mic.

Took a deep breath in the mirror  
>He didn't like it when I wore high heels<br>But I do  
>Turn the lock and put my headphones on<br>He always said he didn't like this song  
>But I do, I do<p>

Walked in expecting you'd be late  
>But you got here early and you stand and wave<br>I walk to you  
>You pull my chair out and help me in<br>And you don't know how nice that is  
>But I do, I do<p>

And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
>I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did<br>I've been spending the past eight months  
>Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end<br>But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again

You said you never met one girl who  
>Had as many James Taylor records as you<br>But I do  
>We tell stories and you don't know why<br>I'm coming off a little shy  
>But I do<p>

And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
>I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did<br>I've been spending the past eight months  
>Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end<br>But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again

And we walk down the block to my car and I almost brought him up  
>But you start to talk about the movies that your family watches<br>Every single Christmas and I want to talk about that  
>And for the first time<br>The past is past

Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
>I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did<br>I've been spending the past eight months  
>Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end<br>But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again  
>But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again<p>

Emmett was on his feet clapping and hollering. I walked back to the table and he kissed me like there was noone else in the room. He broke away and let me catch my breath.  
>"Fuck, I love you. It's my turn though."<br>I just nodded and he walked up to the stage.  
>His voice was so incredible while he was singing. By the time he was half way through I just wanted to take all his clothes off.<p>

Blame it all on my roots  
>I showed up in boots<br>And ruined your black tie affair  
>The last one to know<br>The last one to show  
>I was the last one<br>You thought you'd see there  
>And I saw the surprise<br>And the fear in his eyes  
>When I took his glass of champagne<br>And I toasted you  
>Said, honey, we may be through<br>But you'll never hear me complain

'Cause I've got friends in low places  
>Where the whiskey drowns<br>And the beer chases my blues away  
>And I'll be okay<br>I'm not big on social graces  
>Think I'll slip on down to the oasis<br>Oh, I've got friends in low places

Well, I guess I was wrong  
>I just don't belong<br>But then, I've been there before  
>Everything's all right<br>I'll just say goodnight  
>And I'll show myself to the door<br>Hey, I didn't mean  
>To cause a big scene<br>Just give me an hour and then  
>Well, I'll be as high<br>As that ivory tower  
>That you're livin' in<p>

'Cause I've got friends in low places  
>Where the whiskey drowns<br>And the beer chases my blues away  
>And I'll be okay<br>I'm not big on social graces  
>Think I'll slip on down to the oasis<br>Oh, I've got friends in low places

I stood up clapping and smiling. As he sat down at the table he pulled me into his lap and situated me over his hard cock underneath me. I squirmed a little and he finally held onto my hip so I couldn't move.  
>I leaned in and kissed him. I couldn't get enough. I just wanted all things Emmett. Finally I heard Edward's throat clear and I looked up.<br>"Guys, uh... People are staring."  
>"Don't you have a song to sing?" Emmett asked and Bella started laughing.<br>"We have both already sang ours." I blushed and hid my face. We must have been making out for a while.  
>"Come on Rosie, I want to sing a duet." We walked up to the stage and Emmett signed us up.<br>"Should I be worried I won't know this song?"  
>"Do you like Lady A?"<br>I shook my head yes and the song started. I smiled as I heard the intro.

(Emmett)  
>Hey, what ya drinking baby?<br>Girl you're beautiful, you're 'bout near perfect  
>But I bet somebody's already told you that<br>Name your poison, name your passion  
>'Cause a boy like me just couldn't help but ask<br>(Rosalie)  
>Keep on talking to me baby<br>I'm hanging on your every word  
>Keep those drinks a coming<br>Maybe we'll both get what we deserve  
>(Both)<br>How 'bout baby we make a promise  
>And not promise anything more than one night?<br>Complicated situations only get worse in the morning light  
>Hey, I'm just looking for a good time<br>(Emmett)  
>Put in a long hard week doing this 9 to 5<br>And you're just the girl to get that off my mind  
>You shouldn't have worn that dress, you shouldn't dance like that<br>You got this little heart of mine in overdrive  
>(Rosalie)<br>I sure love this conversation  
>The band is good, the music's loud<br>But would you get the wrong impression  
>If I called us a cab right now? Oh yeah!<br>(Both)  
>How 'bout baby we make a promise<br>To not promise anything more than one night?  
>Complicated situations only get worse in the morning light<br>Hey, I'm just looking for a good time  
>(Rosalie)<br>Go ahead and lie to me and pull me close  
>Tell me that you love me even if you don't<br>The rule is don't you ever even talk about forever  
>But you never say never in life!<br>(Both)  
>How 'bout baby we make a promise<br>To not promise anything more than one night?  
>Complicated situations only get worse in the morning light<br>Hey, I'm just looking for a good time  
>Hey, I'm just looking for a good time!<p>

Everyone was clapping and on their feet as we left the stage. Another couple went up to the stage and we went to the dance floor. Emmett held me close as slow song was sung.  
>"Thank you." I said as he held me.<br>"For what, Beautiful?"  
>"For making the most out of the day. We could have laid in bed and wollowed in self pity, but we got out and did something fun. Making the most out of all the crap being thrown at us."<br>"You are worth it. We have the rest of our lives to be pissed. Tonight though, it's just us."  
>I laid my head on Emmett's shoulder and closed my eyes as he held us dancing to the slow song. When the song ended we went back to the table sat with Bella and Edward.<br>"Hey Rose, remember that time you rubbed up against that guy in the underwear iasle?" Bella said laughing. Edward and Emmett both gave us weird looks, so I knew I had to explain. No matter how embarrassing it was going to be... I shot Bella an evil glare as I started. Bella was already laughing before I even started.  
>"Oh God... Bella, why?"<br>"Just tell the story..."  
>"Do you remember last Valentines Day when you got silky boxers? Well I was bored. We were in that stupid underwear iasle for ever. Bella couldn't make up her mind so I slipped on a pair of those silky boxers and was going to rub up against her. She was standing behind me so I pulled them on and rubbed my butt on her. I quickly realized it was not Bella. I looked up and Bella was at the other end of the iasle laughing so hard she had tears running down her face. Then I turned around and there is this huge black man behind me. So I took off running to Bella and trying to get the boxers off. I tripped getting to her and fell on my face.<br>I was so embarrassed. She promised to never tell a soul."  
>Everyone at the table busted out laughing and I even started laughing too. Looking back it was halarious but at the time it was definitely not funny. Emmett was laughing so hard he was leaning his head on me and his entire body was shaking. Edward had Bella wrapped in his arms and both of them were laughing hystarically. I had to think of something to get her back though.<br>"So Bella, tell everyone how you learned to cook." I said looking at her with a raised eyebrow.  
>"That isn't fair!" Both Emmett and Edward's head shot up and looked at Bella. Her head was in her hands.<br>"Come on Bella... Tell them. You know Edward would LOVE to know." She looked almost fearful.  
>"Well, uh... You see... Um..."<br>"Rosecookedallourmealsthefirstfourmonthsweweremarried." She mumbled, but they must have heard it because Edward looked at me strangely.  
>"What?" Edward said lost.<br>"Well, Bella couldn't cook very well. She always just cooked for herself and Charlie. So when she married you she didn't know how to cook things. So I was giving her cooking lessons. Well, you guys changed your wedding date, remember. She still had four months of classes left. So I would cook and freeze it and she would cook one with me. I would keep the one that she cooked at my house and she would go home and bake whatever I had premade." Emmett was laughing and Edward was grinning. Bella was still burried in her hands.  
>"So that first lasagna?" Bella nodded her head and laughed.<br>"Yeah. That was Rose."  
>"That is why you couldn't make another one forever. Rose, she told me it had cottage cheese instead of ricotta. I knew it was ricotta, but she insisted. That was our first married fight." Emmett and I busted out laughing.<br>"So let's hear one about you, Edward." Edward was shaking his head no, but Emmett came to the rescue.  
>"Oh no, Eddie. Let's tell the one about Tanya." Edward groaned but Emmett continued.<br>"You see, there once was a girl named Tanya. Tanya had a huge crush on Eddie over here. He could care less about her. He never even realised she was crushing on him. Alice brought her over one night and Edward was gone. Well I convinced them that she could just crash in Edward's room. Edward walked in after being out until whatever time in the morning and went straight to bed. My buddy Peter was at the house and the next morning we heard screaming. When we ran into Edward's room we saw him in the corner with a sheet wrapped around him, looking down at the bed, apparently Tanya had reaaalllllyyy enjoyed being in Edward's bed... including bringing her Battery Opperated Boyfriend. It was moving around on the bed vibrating and Eddie boy over here thought it was his phone ringing so he lifted it to his ear. I guess when he caught site of what it really was, he freaked. It was him screaming in the corner of the room.  
>Tanya never came back. Our parent's still think that he lost his V Card to Tanya and is into kinky sex." Now Bella and I were laughing super hard. We knew that Bella and Edward both saved themselves for each other. Bella had even thought he was gay when they first met.<br>"Now it's Emmett's turn. He played football in high school and the year they took state everyone was partying hard. The coach had already gotten onto them multiple times for the partying, to the point of calling parents.  
>Well, Mom decided one of the nights after the game that she would talk to Pastor Martin and get him to open up a midnight ceremony for all of the people that couldn't be there earlier. So he agrees. We walk into church and Emmett is bouncing, he was so excited about the game they had just won. Anyways he gets up to go to the bathroom and about twenty minutes passes, Mom decides that she is going to look for him. Well about that time Mrs. Martin gets up and walks out quietly.<br>Apparently from the story, Emmett and Sweet Little Madison, who had just turned sixteen, decided they wanted to celebrate in the men's bathroom. Mrs. Martin made them both get babtized again." Everyone was laughing again, but I just looked over at Emmett and smiled. I loved my monkey man so much. I could imagine having a son with Emmett's looks and height. We would have to be careful to teach him everything and every type of woman to be careful of. I didn't want to even think about a daughter, but then another vision past through my mind. A daughter that looked like me but piercing blue eyes like her daddy. With an older brother that looked out for her every step of the way.  
>I was brought out of my thoughts by Emmett. The world came crashing back and I remembered how almost impossible it would be to have Emmett's children.<br>"Why the sad face, Rosie?" Emmett whispered in my ear.  
>"Just thinking. As Edward was telling the story about you I imagined it all. Having a son that looked just like you and a daughter with your eyes. Our son being protective over his baby sister would be amazing to see. He would be her hero, just like you are mine." As I finished I looked up into his eyes. He was looking off into space and I knew he was imagining as well.<br>"I like that brain of yours. But, that doesn't explain the sad face. Unless you hated those thoughts." Now Emmett was being ridiculous.  
>"I just don't want to get my hopes up about things like that. If I got my hopes up and I never have your children, it would be heartbreaking." Understand shadowed his face as he lowered his head.<br>"Rose..." I looked up to the sound of Edward's voice. As my eyes came to his he continued.  
>"I overheard you guys, sorry. But, I have an associate that specializes in fertility. I called her after the miscarriage. If you want I can give you her number." I had tears in my eyes as I nodded.<br>"Thank you, Edward." Edward just nodded and pulled Bella out to the dance floor.  
>"Come on, Rosie. We are dancing too. I want you to show me how that sweet ass shakes." Emmett said as he pulled me on the dance floor.<br>When a man started singing "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" Emmett spun around and looked at the stage. I looked up to his face and his smile was a mile wide. A blonde man was on stage in his military uniform. Emmett was shaking his head and laughing, but we just stood there watching him.  
>When the song was finished Emmett led me toward the stage. Emmett and the blonde man hugged in a super manly affectionate way. I backed up to give them their space.<br>They both finished the hug and looked up to me. Edward and Bella had seen it and came to investigate too.  
>"Rosie, this is Major Jasper Whitlock, my buddy from Afghanistan. Major, this is <em>my Rosie.<em>"  
>"Ma'am. I've heard alot about ya. Nice to finally put a pretty face with all those stories." I smiled and looked down.<br>"Please, call me Rose. I've heard alot about you too, Jasper." Jasper was taller than me, but not quite as tall as Emmett. Where Emmett was all muscle and body builder huge, Jasper had a smaller frame, but was still all muscle. He had a strong jaw line and grey blue eyes with blonde hair that if it was grown out would be curly. This was the man that didn't have any family and was Emmett's best friend. You could tell his life was rough, but he had a goodness about him that I trusted instantly. Plus, I knew Emmett. Emmett would never let anyone around me that would hurt me.  
>"What are you doing here? I'm not being rude, but how did you know where we are?" I asked looking at him from the corral of Emmett's arm.<br>"Well Miss Rose, Emmett called me before he asked you to marry him. He wanted me here and I was already on R&R so I hopped the first plane. As far as how I knew where you guys were... Well that's classified." I mustered up all my courage and walked to Jasper. I wrapped my arms around him and stood on my toes to whisper in his ear.  
>"Thank you for coming for him. He really needs you." As I got off my toes I kissed his cheek and moved back toward Emmett. It was obvious noone knew what I said by the looks they were giving me, but it was true. I knew Emmett needed a real friend and not just family. Jasper's face didn't change at all, he just nodded once.<p>

We were headed back to the cabins and Jasper was going to sleep on the couch until tomorrow. After the wedding then we could go to separate ways. I knew Emmett wanted to catch up with Jasper and probably let him in on what was going on.

When we got back to the cabin I made up the couch for Jasper.  
>"Ya don't have to do that for me Rose. I have slept worse places that a comfortable couch." I just looked over my shoulder and shook my head.<br>"I know I don't have to Jazz, but I want to..."  
>"Jazz?"<br>"Short for Jasper I guess. I don't know, I just kind of said it."  
>"Never had a nickname besides Major before." His face was still the stoic blank face from earlier. I didn't know his story and I don't know if I needed to. All I knew was he was all alone and needed someone. Emmett and I were going to be his someones.<br>Finishing up the couch I fluffed a pillow and laid it at one end at sat down.  
>"Where did you go for your R&amp;R?" Jasper sat down next to me after I patted the couch next to me.<br>"I have a ranch down in Texas. I wanted to go ride my horse."  
>"Really? I've never ridden a horse before. Is it hard?" Jasper gave me a crooked grin and shook his head.<br>"Nah. S'not too hard, but I've been at it a while." I just nodded and we both sat quiet for a minute.  
>"Who is taking care of it while you are in Afghanistan? Are you stationed near it? Who takes care of it while you are working?"<br>"Woah woah woah, little lady. One question at a time. To answer your first question, I have a buddy named Peter. Peter and his wife, Charlotte, live there and take care of the place. I actually don't have a station right now. They shipped our squad out of California and told us we would be based once we are out of the desert. But, our first choice was Texas."  
>"Our?" He gave me a puzzled look and looked back down at his hands. When I looked down to his hands also, I could see scars on the back of his hands and up one of the arms that the sleeve was pushed up on. He must have noticed and quickly pulled down his sleeve.<br>"Well, Emmett and mine. I guess that changes now." He muttered the last part.  
>"Why would that change, Jazz?" I heard his fake laugh.<br>"Look Rose, Emmett is my brother. I have no question about that, but I also know noone with any kind of class wants to live out a life on a ranch with a bunch horse shit. And that's the thing, I can smell your class from miles. I only have three people on this earth that give a fuck about me, don't pretend you do too because of Emmett." I didn't know whether to take it as a good thing that he called me classy. I always thought it was a good thing, but the way he said it I knew he didn't think so. As he finished my tongue lashing he got up and walked out.

I was putting on my pajamas as Emmett came out of the bathroom. Fresh and clean with a towel around his waist, he looked like a God.  
>"You alright, babe?" I nodded and walked over to hug him.<br>"Yeah, I just wish I knew why Jazz responds the way he does." Emmett pulled back and looked down at me.  
>"Jazz?" He looked at me skeptically.<br>"A nickname..."  
>"Don't take anything he says to heart. I know he likes you. It just takes him a little warming up."<br>"What happened to him?" Emmett gave me a strange look and backed up.  
>"Rosie, you know how what happened to you was your story to tell. Well, Jasper's is his. I would never tell yours, and I won't tell his either. I can say though. If he lets you in, don't judge him for it." I nodded and crawled into bed. Emmett went to crawl in beside me and I shook my head.<br>"No way mister. Go hang out with you friend. He came a long way." Emmett smiled and kissed me, then got up and went to get dressed.  
>"Oh and Em, I don't mind moving to Texas. You can tell Jazz I'd rather shovel horse shit than be near my family any day." Emmett looked puzzled for a minute then turned and walked out the door.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**So what did everyone think of the latest chapter?  
>this is a short one btw<strong>

**SM owns these characters**

Turning over to look at the time I noticed it was three thirty a.m.. I heard the guys in the living room talking and started listening when I heard my name.  
>"So what's Rose's story?" I heard Emmett's laugh.<br>"Man, you two need to talk without you jumping to conclusions about her. She's perfect, man. You guys are more alike than you think. Just give her time, she will let you in. When she does though, you treat her like fucking glass. She deserves not to be hurt again."  
>"Again? Who the fuck hurt her? God damn that girl is sweet, you know how hard it is to not just fucking soak up the love she throws out. Then the next minute she throw out sass. Fuck dude, if I didn't think I'd already tainted anyone that I didn't care about I would marry that girl myself. I don't doubt she's good, but she is fucking class and class don't hang out with trash."<br>"You know The Colonel?"  
>"Which one?"<br>"The Colonel... Colonel Hale... The Fucking Colonel..."  
>"Yeah, that's that piece of shit that denied my rank."<br>"That is Rose's dad. That is the fucking bastard she grew up with. Now, treat her like fucking crystal."  
>"Fuck me. How did she survive?"<br>"She's tough. But, back to who hurt her. Ask her, talk to her, she will open up. She already accepted you when she hugged you. Do you know until we started emailing she didn't hug or let anyone touch her. Then she goes and hugs you. I'm telling you, trust her. "  
>"Alright, I'll try."<br>"I'm hitting the sack. Gonna get myself married to the most beautiful woman in the world and that's not even the best part about her." My heart melted when I heard him say that. I loved Emmett more than words could ever say and he proves he is the right man for me every day.

I felt the bed dip as Emmett got in bed. Just like he did last night, he got comfortable and then put his arm around my waist and gently pulled me back to him.  
>"I don't know what the fuck I did to deserve you." Emmett whispered into my hair.<br>"I love you, Emmett." He pulled me tighter.  
>"How long you been awake?"<br>"Long enough to never be able to doubt myself about being with you. Enough to know you love me for me. I don't mind if you tell him about what happened. I don't want to tell that story any more than someone wants to tell me." Emmett gave me a soft squeeze.  
>"I knew, babe. I knew you were it for me from the beginning. I loved you almost immediately. I can't wait for you to belong to me forever. And if you would rather I tell Jasper then that is okay too." I rolled over and kissed Emmett slowly. He stopped the kiss and looked straight into my eyes.<br>"What would you think about us changing our last name to McCarty?" I looked at him in shock.  
>"Is that really what you want? Can you really not see anything good in The Cullen's from your childhood?"<br>"I remember being happy, but I also remember while I was happy that I was being the outcast. I was only having fun because Edward and Alice were having fun. It's hard to explain. I feel like they wanted me until they got a baby of their own, then didn't have a need for me anymore." My heart broke. My Emmett was my life and for someone to make him feel that way made my heart hurt.  
>"If that is what you want... I just want your last name. I am sorry though that they made you feel that way. I can promise you that if that ever happened to us and we had already adopted a child and then accidentally got pregnant I would love them both. But, just like I am not like my parents, you aren't like yours. Our child or children will be the most loved kids in the country." I hugged him tighter before talking again. "Emmett, you will be an amazing father."<br>"You Miss Rosie are my very best friend." I smiled into his chest.  
>"And you're mine too, Todd." He busted out laughing at my Fox and The Hound reference, before curling into me and falling asleep.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about the short chapter, but that one had to happen.  
>This one is a little longer.<strong>

Morning came early with my phone vibrating.  
>"Hello." I said on a whisper.<br>"Rosalie, this is Jim." Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes.  
>"Hi. Did you find a flight?"<br>"Yep, I'm in Atlanta right now, so I should be there in about an hour."  
>"Okay, Emmett had a late night so I will come pick you up. This airport is super small so I can meet you right outside the baggage claim."<br>"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit."  
>"See you then."<p>

Walking into the kitchen I started the coffee pot and picked up my purse.  
>"Where you going this early, Miss Rose?" I jumped at the sound of Jasper's voice. He was sitting up on the couch with the blankets and pillows neatly folded and stacked at the end of the couch.<br>"Jim called and said he was boarding in Atlanta. I'm going to pick him up."  
>"I'll go with you." I looked at him startled.<br>"You really don't have to... Jim is really nice. He feels safe." Jasper had a puzzled look on his face, but got up and walked to the door.  
>"I'm still comin. Peter, Char, Emmett and you after today, are the only family I got. I'm not lettin ya get hurt on my watch." I smiled as I walked by him.<p>

"JIM!" I called when he came into view. He looked up and had the biggest grin on his face.  
>"No fuckin shit." Jasper said from beside me. I turned to look at him and lifted an eyebrow in question.<br>"No wonder you never questioned that he was Cullen's dad. He's a fuckin spittin image." I just nodded and turned back to where Jim was walking up to us.  
>"Hiya Gorgeous." He said as he hugged me tightly.<br>"Hey Jim."  
>Pulling away I looked up to him and motioned to Jasper.<br>"This is Jasper Whitlock, he's Emmett's Army buddy. Em was still sleeping so he offered to ride along." They shook hands and Jasper just nodded so Jim nodded back.

Pulling out of the airport I looked over at Jim. He was looking down at his hands and fidgetting.  
>"You alright, Jim?" He looked up with tears in his eyes.<br>"Yeah, pretty girl. Just figuring out what I am going to say when I see him. An apology doesn't feel like enough." Glancing in my rearview I caught Jasper's eye. He just shook his head and bowed it.  
>"Jim, you are here. That is what counts. Emmett really doesn't have anyone at this point. He has pretty much disowned Carlisle and Esme." Jim looked up shocked.<br>"Why? They were good people. Tell me they didn't hurt my boy..." I heard Jasper in the backseat make a pffft noise.  
>"Look, I will say what Rose and Emmett won't..."<br>"Jazz... don't."  
>"No, he needs to hear this. Just an apology isn't going to cut it. You are going to have to show them you are here to stay. And just a warning, don't say anything even remotely bad about Rose. Emmett has already cut his other two parents out of his life. I don't think he will have a problem cutting you and your wife out either."<br>"Jasper!" I tried to interupt but the damage was done. Jim's eyes had gone cold.  
>"Alright Jasper, I get it. But you get me, you don't know anything about me other than I gave Emmett up for adoption. As for my wife, if she were here I wouldn't have given him up. And she'd have my balls knowing I did, but I had no other choice. Imagine Emmett for a second after Rosalie died after giving birth. Having to raise a baby and morn your best friend. You have no clue what you would do until it happens to you and I really hope it never does. Carlisle and Esme couldn't have kids or so we thought. Dr Cullen came to me after I took Emmett to the ER and offered to adopt him. I didn't even know how to cure a fucking diaper rash. So the next time you bring my dead wife into a conversation make sure you know what the fuck you're talking about." He just turned around and glared out the window. I looked up at Jazz in the mirror and he had a shocked look on his face. I guess noone had ever really stood up to him like that before. I just wish I knew what to do for the both of them.<br>I had tears running down my cheeks as I pulled into the cabin.  
>"Calm down Rose. You know how pissed Cullen will be if he sees your tears. I didn't realise what had happened. Jim, I'm sorry man. I didn't know. My family all passed by the time I was ten. I grew up in a state home. I took my experience and pushed it on you. I apologize." I looked up to see Jim nod. Jazz was rubbing my back and Jim was rubbing the back of my hand.<br>"He's right. Emmett is gonna know you been crying. Just dry em up. We didn't mean to upset you." I nodded and went to get out.


	16. Chapter 16

**SM owns the characters**

Emmett was standing in the kitchen in his running clothes when I walked in. He looked up with a grin then it fell as he zeroed in on my teary eyes. He looked around my back and saw Jasper and Jim behind me.  
>"Babe, we went to pick up Jim." Jasper and I both moved out of the way and let Emmett walk over to Jim. We watched as they both looked at each other. Jim was only about a half an inch shorter than Emmett. Finally Emmett broke a small grin and they both wrapped their arms around each other. Now tears were back again and when they broke apart they both looked over to me.<br>"Rosie, you gotta get a hold of those damn tears. Come here." I walked over and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.  
>"Now, don't think I forgot my girl came in already upset and not the way she is now. I'll let it go once. Either of you make her cry again and I'll personally beat the fuck out of whoever the fuck did it." Jasper nodded his head once in confirmation and he looked over at Jim. Jim nodded too and then I spoke.<br>"Guys, uh... I need a wedding dress and Monkey Man over here needs a tux and to call the chappel. So we need to decide if we are getting married today or tomorrow. We leave on Friday."  
>"I guess we all need to get tuxes too." This came from Jasper. He looked uncomfortable and I looked over to Emmett and his face had gone pale.<br>"How about you wear Levi's. I know by the look on you guys faces that a tux is not your thing. How about Levi's and black, collared, button down shirts with boots?" Emmett looked too scared that I was joking to be excited about the thought of jeans.  
>"There is no point in you being uncomfortable. But, I want you in a dress shirt, Mister, and a belt, and the belt has to match the shoes and shirt. No brown belt with black boots. We can do dark brown if you want then you won't have to get new belt and boots, since all you have is brown." Emmett looked at me smiling and grabbed my hand.<br>"I'll wear whatever you want me to wear, but brown does seem easier. When you go get your dress, will you get pick it up. We can all give you our neck measurements." I nodded my head and Jim got our attention.  
>"I would like you to use this card. Please use it to cover everything." Jim was trying to hand Emmett a black credit card and Emmett was just staring at it. I squeezed his hand and he looked at me. Nodding my head I encouraged him to take the card.<br>Emmett cleared his throat before he spoke, his eyes on Jim.  
>"Thank you. I'm not really use to people buying things for me." Jim looked pained, but nodded his head.<p>

Bella and I had been through three stores and gotten the guys everything they needed.  
>"Alright now it's your turn. Tell me what you are looking for." Bella asked.<br>"I want simple. If the guys are wearing jeans and button downs I want something to match. I was thinking a white strapless dress with brown belt and brown cowboy looking boots. It can't be that hard to find. This is Tennessee."  
>"I think it would be cute with a blue jean jacket too. Just in case it gets cold."<br>"You are right, that would be cute. Then maybe we could go to dinner afterwards and I wouldn't look like a prom queen, then that bar to dance again." Bella nodded and smiled.  
>We went to four more stores before we found every peice we needed. I was beyond happy and Bella told me Emmett would love it. We also stopped by the jewelry store and picked up a ring for him. It was there that Bella asked a question that I really didn't know the answer to.<br>"So is someone walking you down the iasle?" I looked up shocked.  
>"I haven't really thought about it. I guess Jim could. He really is trying with Emmett and I don't see him walking out of Emmett's life again. Maybe this could show him that he is wanted with us." Bella just smiled and nodded her head. With Bella I knew, less was always more. So her subtle response didn't bother me at all.<p>

Walking back into the cabin I saw Emmett standing in the kitchen. I went to him immediately and pulled him to the bedroom. Someone was in the shower, but I sat him in the bed anyway and sat down on his lap.  
>"Babe, Jim is in the shower." I nodded and kissed him quickly.<br>"I want to run something by you." Emmett nodded for me to continue.  
>"What do you think of Jim walking me down the iasle?" He looked shocked and then a grin crossed his face.<br>"I think that is a good idea. I've been thinking alot about everything with my adoption. It pisses me off more at Carlisle and Esme than before. But, I don't know if I would have done things any different that Jim did. If I lost you and had a baby to take care of, I would lose it. Plus twenty-seven years ago you really didn't hear about men taking care of babies alone. That was really the woman's job. I don't know if I could do anything but drown my sorrows in a bottle. I would need you so much." I nodded my head understanding how hard it would be.  
>"Then enter Carlisle who knows everything about how to care for a child and is a doctor. Plus him and his wife couldn't have children. I would want a better life for my child than I was giving them. I think Carlisle and Esme really took advantage of a grieving husband and new father though.<br>"After meeting him and talking to him today, he really seems guinuinely hurt about the things that happened without him. I think he really thought he was doing the best thing for me. When all I really needed was my father."  
>"I'm sorry, Emmett." We both looked to the doorway where Jim was standing.<br>"Come on in. We were just talking about everything. I was just telling Rose how I don't know if I would make a different choice than you did. It would be so difficult without her and a new baby on my own. Who better to raise a child than a doctor. You made the right choice for you at the time. I get it." Jim looked shocked and I reached for his hand and pulled it toward us.  
>"Jim, I don't have anyone to walk me down the iasle, and I really don't want my parents here. I would be honored if you would do it." Jim had tears in his eyes as he pulled me off Emmett's lap and hugged me.<br>"Thank you, Rosalie. It would be my pleasure."


	17. Chapter 18

**SM owns these characters**

Emmett POV  
>Jim, Jasper and I had walked over to Edward's cabin to get ready. Edward was kissing Bella goodbye when we walked in.<br>"Bella, before you go over, this is Jim. He is my real dad. Jim, this is my brother, Edward, and his wife, Bella." Bella walked over and gave him a hug while Edward settled for a hand shake and a scepticle look.  
>We all took our turns in the shower and I was finishing the buttons on my shirt when Jim came over.<br>"Son, can I ask you something?" Son? If he only knew how much I liked being called that.  
>"Sure, what's up?"<br>"This morning you told Jasper and I to treat Rosalie like crystal. Earlier she tells me that she doesn't want her parents here and asks me to walk her down the iasle. Something just doesn't sit right about it. Is this just because you are gonna marry that gal or because of something else?" I guess now was better than in front of Rosie.  
>As the guys came into the room I looked at Jasper. I knew he wanted to know too.<br>"I talked to Rosie last night and she actually said she would rather me tell you than her. I really don't think she wanted to see the looks on everyone's faces after you were told. There are only a handful of people that know what I am about to tell you, and she doesn't like being treated differently because of it." I scrubbed my hands over my face then began to tell the worst thing that could ever happen to any woman, but it kills me it had to happen to my Rosie.  
>"About four years ago Rose was engaged to someone her father picked out. She says she always got a weird feeling around him, but since her dad approved she didn't think anything of it. She was walking home one night and saw him and his buddies outside a bar. They all took turns with her and then left her for dead in an alley. Bella is the one that found her. She called 911. When her father got there, he didn't even recognize her. They broke her jaw and her ribs, and her skull was fractured. " By the time I was finished I was looking down at my hands and clenching my fists.<br>"What happened to him, Cullen?" It was Jasper that had spoke up. I cleared my throat then spoke.  
>"Her parents, well father, her mother couldn't make a decision if a gun was to her head, still golfs with him." What Edward said shocked them the most.<br>"The Colonel paid for his defense attorney."  
>"WHAT?!" Jim and Jasper all said at once and looked at me for confirmation.<br>"Yeah, it's so fucked up. They even have his family and him over for holidays. That would be why they weren't even told about the wedding. Rose's mom calls her about once a month from what I understand, but those stopped when she refused to appologize to him."  
>I watched as Jasper turned and walked out of the room and slammed the front door on his way out. This was his way of cooling off. I knew that telling him would set off a reaction.<p>

_

Standing on the balcony of the cabin suite that I rented for the wedding, I looked out over the mountain range. Everything was going off without a hitch. A big fire pit was going on the deck and the lights of the cabin made it glow.  
>Watching a couple doe drink from the stream below, I thought about Rosalie. She had told me once that she hated the name because that is what her family had called her, but it was a gorgeous name. It fit her perfectly. I knew better than to voice my fears with anyone, but I quietly wondered how good of a husband I could be. Then I thought of my so called family. I was still livid with Carlisle and Esme. I could still hear Esme's voice.<br>"Well if she gets on a plane and crosses the country to meet a man, no wonder she was raped. That is asking for trouble if you ask me."  
>"Em..." I was broke out of my thought by Jim. I looked up and he gave me a grin that I knew all too well. I had seen it many times in the mirror over the years.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"You are thinkin mighty hard over there."<br>"Just wondering how to be a good husband." Jim laughed and I turned to look at him.  
>"Sorry, you already are being a good husband. Tell me what you would do if she was sick?"<br>"Hire a doctor to get her better." He grinned at me.  
>"And what would you do if she was upset?"<br>"Try to make her happy." He kept grinning.  
>"And would you ever cheat?" I stood up instantly.<br>"OF COURSE NOT!" He just kept grinning.  
>"And what would you do if you lost all your money and had no electricity and only ramen noodles in the cabinet?" I looked down shaking my head. I was getting his point now.<br>"Ramen noodles by candlelight doesn't sound too terrible." He patted me on the back and laughed.  
>"That's the spirit. You would never let someone hurt her. You'd try your damnedest not to hurt her yourself. You are going to be a great husband and father, eventually." I just nodded and smiled as a thought crossed my mind.<br>"Thanks, Dad." Tears sprang to his eyes as I leaned in a hugged him, clapping him on the back.


	18. Chapter 19

RPOV

I was ready all except my dress when Jasper pulled us into an amazing cabin on the side of a tall mountain. There was already a dusting of snow on the ground at this altitude. Since it was almost dark and all the lights were on, the cabin glowed. It was absolutely breathtaking. Giant windows reached up all the way to the third story. Emmett had really outdone himself.

A tiny lady with a camera around her neck bounced up to our car. She reminded me of a happy, excited, Alice. When we stepped out she immediately began talking. She looked straight at Jasper and commented with her hands on her hips.  
>"You've kept me waiting long enough." Jasper looked shocked and just gazed at her.<br>"My appologies, ma'am." Jasper was really turning on the charm with her as he gave her a sideways grin. I walked up, interupting their stares.  
>"I'm Rosalie. This sly country boy over here is Jasper, and this is Bella." Suddenly shaken out of her stuper. She looked over at us.<br>"I'm Dani, and the Photographer for this afternoon." Jasper was still looking at her with amusement. It was one of the only times I have seen Jasper smile.  
>"It is so nice to meet you, Dani. We have to go upstairs and get Rosalie dressed though. You are welcome to come along. Just give us a minute with Jasper, please." Dani smiled and skipped to the cabin as I rounded on Jasper.<br>"What was that? Are you okay?" He just shook his head as his eyes rehardened.  
>"Oh no, mister. Don't take that look with me now that I see you have the look you had when Miss Dani was here." He just stood looking at me with a hard stare.<br>"Alright fine, take that stare of yours to see my soon to be husband. Don't think I won't tell him about this." I said laughing. He just groaned and shook his head, walking off.  
>Bella was the first to say something as soon as he walked off.<br>"That boy is smitten." I looked over to her.  
>"You really think so? I don't want to see him hurt." Bella nodded and took my hand and lead me up the stairs.<p>

Dani got us at the top of the stairs. She lead us to one of the bedrooms that already had my dress bag hanging in front of a large mirror. I leaned over to get a drink before I put the dress on. I just knew the second I put it on I would spill something on it.  
>"So tell me all about my future husband." The water I had just drank shot out my mouth and all over Bella and Dani. Then the coughing started. When I finally caught my breath I looked over at Dani.<br>"What? Jasper is your future husband?" Dani just nodded enthusiastically still smiling.  
>"Yep, sometimes I just know things and when I saw him... I just knew. Just like I know that your little boy is going to look just like his daddy and grandpa." My eyes got large and I looked at Bella. Bella looked over at Dani sceptically.<br>"Look, I know you have probably seen them to know that they look just alike. Don't play with emotions like that. You really don't know what it does to Rosalie." I was still looking at Bella, but my mind kept replaying Dani's words.  
>"How do you know?"<br>"I just know. I promise I didn't mean to get your hopes up. But, it's just that I really just know. I haven't even seen your father in law yet. I have seen your fiance at the office when he came in to book the cabin, but I didn't meet anyone else."  
>"Okay, well if you get anymore things that you just know about me, can you keep it to yourself unless it's a life or death emergency." Dani nodded and smiled.<br>"Now, while I take photos, tell me all about Mr. Jasper." Bella finally laughed and shook her head.


End file.
